Girl´s Party
by Nitakov
Summary: Los médicos de County deciden organizar una fiesta de disfraces, pero algunos de ellos,olvidan lo esencial. Sin embargo saldrán disfrazados de allí. Humor, amor y diversión todo en el mismo FF. REVIEWS PLEASEEEE!
1. Default Chapter

CAPITULO 1: EL QUE LA SIGUE, LA CONSIGUE.  
  
-¡¡No, no y no!! – gritó la alterada voz de Kerry Weaver en la salita. – No voy a permitiros que de nuevo, boicoteéis mi hospital. Pase que decidieseis tomaros aquellas vacaciones a Cancún, pase que el Doctor Kovac se ausente cuando le parece, pase que de vez en cuando queráis manifestaros uno o dos... pero no voy a permitiros que libréis todos esta noche.

-Nos debéis días.- declaró Susan en su defensa y en la del resto de compañeros. – Y no solo a mí sino a todos nosotros... bien por baja, o bien por motivos personales...

-Eso me parece estupendo, pero no voy a permitiros que cojáis todos vuestro día libre justamente hoy... ¿sois conscientes de cómo se pone el hospital esta noche?

Kerry había atrincherado a todos los médicos que la habían pedido la noche libre ese mismo día. Era carnaval y ella sabía que no podía retenerlos, sin embargo también sabía que estaba en su completo derecho de no dejar marchar a todos. Aquella gente trabajaba bien... eran los mejores, pero por el contrario, ella no podía hacerse cargo de Urgencias sola... necesitaba al menos un hombro en el que apoyarse... podía ser cualquiera... así que alguien no celebraría los carnavales como había pensado.

-Venga Kerry... por mucho sindicato que haya no puedes negarnos una noche libre... Hemos estado trabajando como mineros en este hospital cada día. - dijo Luka.

-Eso es verdad, tenéis razón... pero no puedo permitiros a todos que libréis esta noche, lo siento. Al menos uno de vosotros os quedaréis aquí... por las buenas, o por las malas. No queda otra, o si no, ¡estais todos en la calle!

-Está bien Kerry... si nos ponemos así yo me quedo. No me apetece mucho beber hasta vomitar. – concluyó Chen.

-Pues yo también me quedo... – le siguió Pratt.

-Bien, entonces los demás podéis iros. Todo lo que necesitaba eran dos hombros en los que apoyarme. Pasadlo bien... – sentenció Kerry marchándose por la puerta por la que había entrado.

Todos los médicos que estaban en la sala dieron las gracias a Chen y Pratt, y acto seguido, en vez de quedarse agradeciéndoles el gesto un par de minutos más, abrieron sus taquillas a la vez y empezaron a ponerse sus respectivos abrigos.

La noche, debía empezar, y no estaban dispuestos a perder ni un minuto, además nadie había obligado a los dos tortolitos a quedarse en el County. Los demás(Susan, Gallant, Abby, Carter y Luka) tenían toda una noche por delante, y a parte tenían prisa... debían ir a cambiarse a sus casas, así que pronto la salita quedó vacía.

Tan solo permanecían allí Chen y Pratt, que se preguntaban en silencio el porqué de haber rechazado aquella invitación para una fiesta que prometía ser sonada.

La primera en salir huyendo del hospital fue Susan Lewis, la anfitriona de la fiesta.


	2. Cuestión de Suerte

CAPÍTULO 2: CUESTION DE SUERTE  
  
-Ya verás como nos han cerrado la maldita tienda... – se revolvió Carter molesto en el asiento del copiloto.  
  
-Venga, seguro que no. La tienda cierra a las 9:30 y solo son y 32, no creo que hayan cerrado ya...  
  
-¿Qué no? Estamos en Chicago, Luka. La gente tiene prisa... y no creo que una tienda de disfraces tenga la necesidad de cerrar tarde para que tres tíos estúpidos como nosotros vayamos a recoger un disfraz que pudimos recoger hace días...  
  
-Bueno... ya apañaremos algo por ahí... no os preocupéis. Las cosas no son blancas o negras. –dijo Gallant intentando templar la situación.  
  
-Os juro que ya nos estoy viendo haciendo de Full Monty.  
  
-¡No! Por ahí si que no paso... -dijo Luka dando un frenazo brusco al coche.  
  
Se bajaron del coche y continuaron a corriendo pie hasta la esquina, justo donde estaba la tienda de disfraces...La encontraron cerrada, a cal y canto... ni si quiera un cartel de:

_"Vuelvo enseguida"_

-¡Mierda, mierda y mierda! ¡Abby me va a matar!  
  
-Estupendo... ¿y ahora que hacemos? – comentó Luka jadeando por la carrera inútil que acababan de darse.  
  
-Podemos irnos a Australia... no ¡eso no está lo bastante lejos! ¡Nos hemos cargado la fiesta de disfraces! – dijo Carter, porque sabía como se pondría Abby.  
  
-En casa de mi abuela hay un baúl con disfraces de cuando mis hermanos y yo éramos pequeños... si queréis podemos ir a ver si nos sirve algo.  
  
-¿En serio crees que vas a poder meter a un tío de casi dos metros en un disfraz de cuando tu ibas al colegio?- comentó sarcástico Carter, señalando a Luka.  
  
-Bueno, pues usted dirá que hacemos. Solo era una idea. La única que he oído entre todos tus lamentos... – dijo Gallant serenamente.  
  
Los tres hombres se encaminaron calle arriba para volver a coger el coche y dirigirse a casa de Susan para celebrar la "fiesta de disfraces a la que habían sido invitados".  
  
Ninguno de los tres medió palabra hasta llegar al coche, pero de vez en cuando las sonrisas picaronas de Luka y Michael levantaban la vista del suelo para cruzarse entre sí. Carter parecía el más preocupado por aquella simpleza. Sabía que Abby se pondría hecha una energúmena por haber fastidiado la idea de ir vestidos con el mismo motivo carnavalesco. Debían haber recogido los disfraces hacía ya unos días, pero sus ajetreadas vidas, no les habían dado un respiro.  
  
-Podemos pasar a comprar unas caretas a los ultramarinos... conozco unos en los que venden gafas de esas con bigotitos pegados y narices enormes... puede que cuele... - dijo Luka rompiendo el silencio de aquella caminata.  
  
-¡OH vamos, Luka! Ya oíste a Susan... sin disfraz no hay fiesta... y no tenemos disfraz... además ¿crees que unas gafas narigonas es un disfraz viable? – dijo Carter a la defensiva.  
  
-A mí me parece una buena idea... menos da una piedra, y la tienda no nos la van a abrir hasta mañana... - dijo Gallant apoyando la propuesta de Luka.  
  
-Claro, y si nos preguntan que de qué demonios vamos vestidos... siempre podemos contestar que somos la nueva generación de médicos narizotas del County... – contestó sarcásticamente Carter.  
  
Se metieron de nuevo en el coche y se dirigieron hacia la casa de Susan en la que en especial a Carter le esperaba una fuerte reprimenda.  
  
El camino se hizo largo. Nadie hablaba. De vez en cuando a Luka y a Gallant se les escapaba una sonrisa maliciosa viendo el cabreo de Carter... este gesto hacía que este se enfadase cada vez más... sabía que Abby no le perdonaría aquella tontería.  
  
Su relación no iba nada bien últimamente... peleaban cada minuto y ni si quiera hablaban. Susan había organizado aquella fiesta especialmente para que volviesen a disfrutar de ellos mismos, pero parecía que nada iba a salir bien. Luka ni se alegraba ni se entristecía por verlos discutir. No era ningún secreto para nadie que aún seguía enamorado de Abby, sin embargo, hacía ya algún tiempo que el mismo había decidido dejarla ser feliz, aunque fuese con el maniático de Carter...  
  
Había decidido dejarla ser feliz, pero no se había prometido a sí mismo olvidarla, por que por mucho que quisiera no podía... eso era algo sobrehumano.  
  
El primer pensamiento que Luka tenía al levantarse era para Abby, y el último al acostarse también. Deseaba entrar a trabajar para verla sonreír... Cuando ellos estuvieron juntos hubo una temporada en la que dejó de verla feliz y eso le entristecía... pero si para ver su preciosa sonrisa tenía que estar lejos de ella, lo estaría. Esa era su promesa. Y no debía romperla por nada del mundo. Aunque últimamente no tuviera ganas de cumplir promesas... ni promesas, ni nada.


	3. Caballero sin espada, Carnavales sin dis...

CAPÍTULO 3: CABALLERO SIN ESPADA, CARNAVALES SIN DISFRAZ.  
  
-Entonces... ¿vamos a la fiesta? – preguntó Luka sin desviar ni un momento la mirada de la carretera.

-Claro... ¿qué quieres que hagamos si no, volver al puto trabajo? – respondió Carter muy enfadado.

-No te alteres ni un poquito ¡eh Carter! Porque te juro que paro el coche, te doy un empujón y sigues andando... o mejor aún... te doy el empujón con el coche a 200 por hora. – dijo Luka a la defensiva.

No comprendía el porqué de la actitud de Carter... después de todo el también se había quedado sin su disfraz.

-Venga, va... no os alteréis. Seguro que no pasará nada Carter. Les explicamos a Abby y a Susan lo que ha pasado y ya está... no van a quemarnos en la hoguera... – dijo Gallant tranquilizando el ambiente.

- Si, claro... es fácil decirlo. Las cosas no van nada bien... y ya veréis como Abby piensa que esta es la gota que colma el vaso.

-Seguro que no... no te preocupes.

-Es que, se supone que ya tengo el disfraz desde hace una semana. No me apetecía estar con ella un día porque estaba realmente insoportable y le dije que tenia que ir a por el disfraz... al que le habían tomado medidas unos días antes, es decir, otro de los días en los que me apetecía estar solo...

-¿Tomar medidas a un traje de Peter Pan? ¿En serio se lo creyó? – dijo Luka con una sonrisa que dejaba entrever lo mucho que empezaba a detestar a aquel tío.

Tenía todo lo que él quería. En realidad lo único que él quería... a Abby, y encima se quejaba... Era afortunado y no sabía quererla.

-Pues no sé si se lo creyó, pero el caso es que para ella ya tengo el disfraz... o debería haberlo tenido.

Una carcajada se escuchó en el asiento trasero. Era Gallant. No podía evitar reírse cuando los dos hombres discutían. Él no era tonto y sabía perfectamente cual era el motivo de los piques entre ellos.

-Oye Carter... ¿en serio ibas a disfrazarte de Peter Pan?- dijo Gallant riéndose a pierna suelta.

-Ja-ja-ja... ¡No hace gracia! – dijo Carter riéndose de la estupidez que hubiese cometido si hubiese recogido el disfraz a tiempo.

-¿Seguro que no? – continuó Luka mirando a Gallant por el retrovisor y riéndose a la vez que lo hacía él - Apuesto a que con esas mallas verdes y con ese gorrito tienes que estar seductor... -¿Sí? ¿Tu crees? La verdad es que prefiero mi disfraz de Peter Pan al tuyo de Superman.

-¿Qué le pasaba a mi disfraz de Superman... ? El hecho de que fuese a ponerme los calzoncillos por fuera no te da derecho a menospreciar mi disfraz – dijo Luka en tono de broma. – Además, ya había comprado gomina para peinarme con el caracolillo ese pegado a la frente.

Todos rieron a la vez. A pesar de los piques que siempre saltaban ente ellos, sabían pasarlo bien.

-Y tu, Gallant ¿cuál era tu disfraz? Nunca llegué a saberlo. –Preguntó Carter curioso.

-La verdad, era una estupidez de disfraz, pero no me gusta llamar la atención con mi ropa. Iba a ir disfrazado de Kerry Weaver... ya sabéis... la muleta, mala leche, bata blanca...

-¡Vaya, no sabía que comercializasen ese disfraz! – dijo Luka. Todos empezaron a reírse sin darse cuenta de que habían llegado a casa de Susan.

La luz de la ventana estaba encendida lo cual significaba que la fiesta no se había suspendido. Bajaron del coche para dirigirse al portal.

-Ahora en serio... iba a disfrazarme de marinero. Siempre me han hecho gracia los trajes de marinero... con esos gorritos y demás. Pensé disfrazarme de oficial del ejército, pero se lo dije a Susan y dijo que no me dejaría entrar, porque eso no era un disfraz, era mi otro yo.

-Pero nosotros no somos tu otro yo,... así que, podríamos disfrazarnos de militares... – dijo Carter viendo el cielo abierto, mientras se dirigía de nuevo al auto – Venga, vámonos...

-Nop... demasiado tarde – dijo Luka con una sonrisa de triunfo. – Mira hacia la ventana de Susan... ¡ahí está tu Campanilla, Peter!

Susan y Abby estaban asomadas a la ventana saludando ampliamente a los tres muchachos que estaban aún apoyados en el coche. Luka y Gallant parecían impasibles, sin embargo Carter estaba sudando como un pollo. No era nada trascendental, pero sabía que esa noche, algo acabaría mal entre Abby y él. Lo presentía. Los tres levantaron los brazos para saludar a las mujeres. Una tercera figura apareció en la ventana junto a Susan y Abby. Era Lizzy que cargaba en brazos a la pequeña Ella.

Parecía que finalmente las chicas la habían conseguido convencer. Desde que murió Mark, no era fácil de convencerla en ningún aspecto. Les vendría bien algo de comportamiento adulto en aquella fiesta cuando las cosas se pusieran turbulentas. En cuanto a la pequeña Ella, no había problema. La criatura parecía ser la más sensata de las personas que acudieron a la fiesta.


	4. Cuestión de Tamaño

CAPÍTULO 4: CUESTION DE TAMAÑO  
  
-Escuchad... todavía tenemos tiempo para salir corriendo de aquí y no volver a aparecer en la vida. – dijo Carter mientras subían en el ascensor a casa de Susan.

-Venga Carter, tampoco va a ser para tanto... simplemente, hemos sido invitados a una fiesta de disfraces a la cual no traemos disfraces... no es nada serio. Además, sin no nos dejan entrar, siempre podemos ir a casa de Gallant a tomar unas copas... – dijo Luka intentando deshacer el ambiente de tensión.

-¿A casa de Gallant? – dijo Gallant con un gesto de asombro- ¡Qué morro tienes Kovac!

Los tres salieron del ascensor para dirigirse a la puerta de Susan. Luka llamó al timbre. La verdad es que no tenían ni idea de lo que se encontrarían al llegar a la fiesta, pero seguro que sumado al hecho de los disfraces sería una mezcla explosiva.

A los pocos segundo una Susan envuelta en un traje peludo abrió la puerta. Era un disfraz original: era una especie de pantalón y camisa recubiertos de pelos suaves de color crema clarito. Llevaba una graciosa nariz roja pintada sobre sus piel, y los ojos pintados también del mismo tono de los pelos del traje. Llevaba el pelo suelto, con la raya a un lado, y sobre el cabello llevaba una diadema con dos simpáticas orejitas de oso.

-¡Hola Susan! ¡Tienes un aspecto horrible! ¿De que vas vestida, de zarigüeya feliz? – dijo Luka con total seriedad.

-¡Hoy estás graciosito eh Luka!!! – dijo Susan. - ¿Y tú de que vas disfrazado?

-De médico croata, ¿no lo ves?...¡este disfraz me ha costado una fortuna, pero parece que hay gente que no sabe apreciar un buen disfraz... ! - dijo Luka con seriedad.

-Ya... bueno... pasad y cambiaros dentro. Susan abrió la puerta de par en par para que pasaran los tres chicos. Carter parecía muy asustado.

-¡Carter! Esto es una fiesta de disfraces...no Halloween, así que tranquilo.

Carter esbozó una leve sonrisa de compromiso y acabó de entrar a la salita. Abby y Lizzy estaban sentadas en la alfombra jugando con Ella. Habían cogido uno de los globos de colores que cubría toda la sala de estar y estaban jugando con la niña a pasárselo entre ellas.

-Hola chicos... – dijo Lizzy – ¿y vuestros disfraces...?

Abby se levantó de la alfombra, para dar un cariñoso beso a Carter y par husmear a ver si habían traído alguna bolsa de deporte o algo en la que llevar los disfraces.

Aquel disfraz de Campanilla le daba un aspecto más pícaro. Llevaba una falda corta en tono verde metálico y un corpiño del mismo color. Lucía un enrevesado recogido en el pelo del que se dejaban caer algunos mechones verdes con brillantina. Los zapatos eran lo más ridículo de todo aquel atuendo. Eran unos zapatos casi sin suela de los que salían dos pompones plateados.

El maquillaje le daba un aspecto de duendecillo del bosque, ya que llevaba los ojos pintados de verde y con toques de purpurina...al igual que los labios...

-Bueno...hemos tenido un pequeño problema con los disfraces. – dijo Gallant anticipándose a cualquier burda excusa que pudieran dar los dos cafres que tenía al lado.

-Teníais que haberlos recogido cuando Carter...lleva con él en casa un par de días. – dijo Abby mostrándose orgullosa de él.

-Si bueno Abby...más o menos digamos que por ahí va el problemita del que habla Gallant. - dijo Luka.

La habitación quedó en silencio. Abby torció el gesto cuando Carter dijo esto último. Nadie hablaba. Nadie decía nada.

-Bueno..., la verdad es que fuimos a la tienda hace un rato y estaba cerrada, así que no hemos podido recoger los disfraces...en cuanto al disfraz de Carter todo tiene una explicación.- trató de justificar Luka, mordiéndose la lengua por lo que estaba a punto de hacer. - ¿Tu has visto como le quedaba ese traje, Abby...?

-Nop.

-Bueno, el día ese que le tomaron las medidas se suponía que se lo harían a medida y perfecto, pero ayer se lo probó y le quedaba horriblemente estrecho, ¿verdad Michael?

-Si...- dijo Gallant entre risas. – Eso parecía el uniforme oficial del Día del Orgullo Gay. Ya de por sí, Peter Pan va ajustadito, pero Carter Pan no podía ni respirar si quiera.

-Ya...- contestó secamente Abby...

Ella y Lizzy seguían jugando con el globo pero Elizabeth viendo la mentira que acababan de decir salió en defensa del cohibido Carter.

-¡Siento molestar! Es verdad eso que dice Gallant. Mark se disfrazó un año de Peter Pan y recuerdo que le lavé el traje porque olía a plástico...y os aseguro que no se lo puedo volver a poner...esas mallas encogen una barbaridad.

Elizabeth llevaba un disfraz muy clásico a la vez que elegante. Siempre elegía en mismo disfraz, era algo peculiar en ella. Cuando aún vivía Mark solían ir a carnavales y demás fiestas y siempre iban disfrazados de cowboys. Llevaba una falda vaquera con flecos marrones, una camisa estampada con motivos del oeste y un chaleco marrón a juego con los flecos. Llevaba el gorro cowboy de Mark. Todos lo supieron por la enorme M que se dejaba ver. Lucía dos juveniles trenzas color avellana que caían sobre los hombros. Y como no: unas botas típicas del oeste, pero con las espuelas de plástico.

La pequeña Ella era una copia exacta de su madre. Llevaba una faldita que le llegaba hasta los pies a pesar que de que debiera haberla llegado hasta las rodillas. En vez de botas al más puro estilo oeste, llevaba unas diminutas zapatillas de deporte. Elizabeth no pudo conseguir que tuviera el gorro en la cabeza más de 10 segundo seguidos, lo justo para hacer alguna foto. En su pelo rubio, su madre le había intentado hacer una especie de moñitos, pero la niña, no los había dejado sobrevivir enteros.

-Claro...¡ me lo hicieron pequeño Abby! Luka insistió en que me lo pusiera...y ¡a buena hora lo hizo! Lo llevé para que me dieran otro, pero dijeron que me lo darían hoy, y cuando quisimos librarnos de Kerry, ya se nos había hecho tarde. Siento no ser tu Peter Pan.


	5. Salon de Bellezas

CAPÍTULO 5: SALON DE BELLEZAS  
  
-Bueno...pues ya que habéis intentado boicotear esta fiesta, tenéis que poneros en nuestras manos. Nosotras os disfrazamos y Lizzy os maquilla, que lo hace muy bien. – dijo Susan pensando hacer algo no muy grato para los chicos.

-Un momento Susan... no voy a ponerme en tus manos. No voy a dejar que me toques, porque tengo una sensación muy rara. Y tu, Elizabeth...ya que pareces la más adulta de todas aquí, por favor, pon orden...no dejes que nos hagan daño.- dijo Luka un poco atemorizado.

-Se siente Luka...¿verdad que sí Ella? – dijo haciendo una carantoña a la niña. La pequeña Ella, sonrió a su madre y se giró a todos los demás. Volvió a reír avergonzada y se cobijó en los brazos de su madre.

La verdad era que la niña conocía a todo el servicio de Urgencias. Había crecido allí. Cuando la canguro libraba o directamente no trabajaba, se pasaba el día entre la guardería de pediatría y la salita de Urgencias.

-Está bien – concluyó Gallant. –Yo me rindo...paso de discutir esta noche, mas que nada, porque seguro que salimos perdiendo nosotros...sois cuatro contra tres si contamos a la niña, que obviamente está de parte de su mamá.

-Entonces manos a la obra. Yo me pido a Gallant... – dijo Susan.

-¿Y por qué no eliges a Luka? El se ha metido con tu adorable disfraz de osito de peluche,-dijo Gallant haciéndola la pelota. -Además yo solo estoy aquí para conducir cuando se emborrachen.

-De eso nada...tu eres mío esta noche pequeño.

Obviamente, Abby decidió encargarse de la transformación casera de Carter y Lizzy y la pequeña Ella, se encargarían de Luka.

Susan se quitó la parte de arriba de su disfraz, porque tenía calor, y se dirigió a la habitación a ponerse una camiseta vieja, y a recoger varias cosas necesarias para aquella noche.

-Bueno chicas, aquí tenéis. Ropa vieja y provocativa, maquillaje y algunos complementos dignos de una señorita.

-¿QUÉ? No,no,no,no....a mi no me vestís de tía vosotras. Me niego. Esto es ultraje. Además, a mi no hace falta que me disfracéis, ya estoy disfrazado de... Gallant, llevo su colonia. –dijo Luka intentando esquivar a Elizabeth.

-¡Siéntate! ¡Así no se puede hacer nada!- gritó Lizzy a pleno pulmón.

Todo el mundo cerró la boca, y Luka se sentó. Solo Ella rió ante el bocinazo de su madre.

De pronto la salita de la casa de Susan se convirtió en un salón de belleza. Las chicas entraban y salían del baño cada vez con una cosa: laca, pintalabios, rimel... Susan parecía que estaba terminando de maquillar al pobre de Gallant, que se dejaba hacer de todo por miedo a la tortura que pudiera sufrir si se negaba.

Abby estaba dando mechas rojas de las que se van en los lavados en el pelo de Carter.

Últimamente lo llevaba bastante largo, lo que a la muchacha le daba más libertad a la hora de tintárselo. El que más torturas estaba sufriendo era el pobre de Luka.

Madre e hija estaban trabajando sobre su cara como si fuese un lienzo. Elizabeth le maquillaba la cara, mientras la niña, subida en una silla detrás de Luka, le peinaba dándole unos tirones de campeonato. Los niños a esas edades aprenden lo que ven hacer a sus mayores y Ella, no era la excepción. Había visto a su madre peinarse y cogerse coletas con gomitas para el cabello, así que ella hizo lo mismo con el mártir allí presente.

Luka se quejaba en silencio. La niña pasaba sus manitas por el pelo del hombre intentando coger mechones, pero como a veces, el pelo era demasiado corto en algunas zonas, lo único que Ella podía hacer, era tirar para ver si crecía.

-Mami...no llega!- dijo la niña tirando del mechón ante la atenta mirada de todos.

-¿No llega mi amor? Deja que mamá te ayude, que si no vas a dejar sin pelo a Luka.

-Papá...

-Si, como papá.

Elizabeth tomó la gomita que Ella estaba utilizando para hacer una nueva coleta a Luka. Con sumo cuidado tomó el mechón y empezó a darle vueltas.

-Ya está. Ya no le pongas más coletitas a Luka, Ella...ya son suficientes. – dijo mientras veía como la niña pasaba sus manitas por encima de cada coleta, con afán de contarlas.

Gallant y Carter estaban completamente acabados de maquillar.

Gallant había supuesto un reto para Susan dado el color de su piel. Le aplicó algo que le daba luminosidad a la cara, tanto que parecía casi blanco. Le resaltó los mofletes con colorete y le coloreó los ojos llamativamente. Con los labios del pobre muchacho quiso ensañarse Susan. Los maquilló tanto, que casi resultaba un hombre pegado a unos labios.

Carter, por su parte, había sido torturado de otra manera. Abby le había dado mechas rojas y le había pintado los labios rosa fucsia, a juego con los ojos. Le dibujó una raya a lo largo del párpado inferior para darle un toque oriental...

Pero sin duda alguna, el martirio mayor lo estaba aún sufriendo Luka. La niña se había cebado con su pelo, y la madre con su cara. Aquellas pestañas postizas le pesaban. La pintura de los ojos le escocía y la purpurina le raspaba cada vez que lod abría y los cerraba .

Aun quedaban los labios. Elizabeth cogió el neceser que le había prestado Susan y buscó el color más llamativo que pudo encontrar. Rojo pasión.

Destapó la barra de labios y se dispuso a pintarle. Lizzy sentía que dos ojitos la miraban fijamente. Volvió la cara. Era Ella. La miraba con cara de querer hacerlo ella, pero por alguna razón no se atrevía a pedirlo. Elizabeth lo entendió.

La semana anterior. Mientras ella cocinaba, la niña subió al cuarto y se dedicó a destrozar todos los pintalabios de su madre. Decidió darse una sesión de belleza con los pintalabios.

-¿Quieres hacerlo tú, cariño? ¡Pero solo por la boca! ¡Nada de ojos, orejas y demás!

Cuando encontró a Ella, estaba llena de barra de labios color tierra por todos lados. Tuvo que bañarla entera, y ni aún así salió todo el carmín...

-Si... - dijo tímidamente recordando quizá la regañina que le dio su madre.

Elizabeth cargó en brazos a la pequeña y la puso en vilo sobre la cara de Luka. La niña empezó a pasar si cuidado la barra de labios por la boca de Luka.

-Ten cuidado Ella, no te vayas a salir... – dijo Carter que se había levantado de la silla para ver el show. Decidieron tomar una foto para la posteridad.

-Ya tá. ¡Que guapo! –dijo la niña y se aproximó para darle un beso en a mejilla a Luka.

Todos rieron abiertamente, mientras a la niña le crecían dos coloretes como dos soles.


	6. Victor, o ¿Victoria?

CAPÍTULO 6: VÍCTOR O... ¿VICTORIA?  
  
La sesión de belleza había llegado a su fin.

Todos estaban pintados: unos más, otros menos, pero en el fondo pintados. Susan hizo que los tres muchachos se metieran a su cuarto.

-Aquí tenéis ropa de mi época de juventud. No es nada antigua, al contrario, es modernilla, solo que engordé un par de kilos y ya no pude embutirme ahí. Hay varias faldas, unas camisetas y algunas cosillas más. No seáis horteras y combinad bien.

Susan rió y cerró la puerta. Los tres hombres se quedaron mirando como se cerraba con la esperanza de que entrase y dijese: ¡Inocentes! Pero no fue así. La puerta no se abrió, y podían oír como desde fuera les decían que se diesen prisa para poder comenzar con la fiesta. No les quedó otra que empezar a cambiarse de ropa.

-Bueno Carter, al final no ha sido para tanto con Abby... ¿no? – dijo Luka mientras se quitaba el polo deportivo.

-¿Qué no? ¿Has oído que me haya hablado en todo el tiempo que llevamos aquí? Por no hablar de los tirones de pelo que me ha dado al pintarme las mechas asquerosas estas.

-No te quejes, que a mí también me han estirado del pelo, y encima sin motivo... – dijo Luka intentando meterse en una camisa blanca súper escotada con brillantitos. Por unos minutos continuaron en silencio, cambiando sus ropas, por las que Susan les había prestado para la ocasión.

- Oídme... que me irá mejor con esta falda... ¿la camisa roja de rayas, o el top negro transparente? – preguntó Gallant sujetando contra el pecho las dos prendas. -La roja. Pero no hace falta que te lo tomes en serio... – dijo Carter intentando abrochar la cremallera del vestido. – ¡Súbeme esto Kovac.!

-¿Qué no hace falta? Si esas tres brujas van a publicar nuestra foto por el County, preferiría no ir hecho un adefesio.

-¡Ey Gallant! ¡Dame ese top, si no vas a ponértelo! Me lo voy a poner debajo de la camisa esta para que no se me vea el pecho lobo este...

-Toma hijo, toma. Yo no voy a ponerme eso. Ya has oído a Susan. ¡No seáis horteras!

-Pero me tendré que poner algo debajo de esta camisa... porque si no se me ve toda el alma.

-Si lo digo por Carter. Ya que vamos a hacer el ridículo, al menos hagamos el ridículo discretamente. Cuando veamos nuestra foto pegada en el tablón me lo vais a agradecer. – dijo Gallant volviendo a calzarse sus zapatos.

-Pues yo pienso volver a ponerme mis deportivas en cuanto consiga meterme dentro de estos calentadores. – dijo Luka sentado en el suelo tirando del calentador hacia él.

-¡Pues si que os lo tomáis en serio... a mí me da los mismo que me vean en el County! Mientras Abby me perdone soy capaz de ponerme una correa de perro.

-Pues sinceramente, no creo que esté tan sumamente enfadada como tu dices que está. Creo que es normal que no te dirija la palabra. La mentiste... – dijo Gallant con una serenidad increíble.

-¿Tu qué sabrás las razones que yo tenía para mentirla?- dijo Carter medio encarándose al estudiante.

-Ni lo sé, ni espero que me lo expliques, pero lo que sí sé, es que si digo querer a una persona, no voy por ahí engañándola con cosas banales y tontas como esta. – dijo Gallant elevando el tono de su voz ante la ofensiva lanzada por Carter.

-Venga va... haya paz. ¿Creéis que esta falda me hace el trasero muy gordo? – dijo Luka mientras se miraba en el espejo del tocador de Susan.

Tres golpecitos a la puerta sacaron de su ensimismamiento a los chicos. Luka se giró bruscamente del espejo y Carter y Gallant dejaron de dirigirse miradas de desafío.

-¿Se puede? – dijo una voz cantarina desde el otro lado de la puerta.

-Sip - dijo Carter mirando a los dos chicos que estaban a su lado y viendo que estaban totalmente vestidos.

La puerta se abrió de repente, y tres cámaras dispararon unos potentes flashes. Primero entró Susan en la habitación con una cámara fotográfica en la mano, después entro Abby, y más tare Lizzy con la niña en brazos. Ella llevaba una cámara de usar y tirar en las manos y apretaba el botoncito cuando le parecía.

Las tres mujeres empezaron a mirar a los chicos de arriba abajo. Elizabeth había dejado a la niña en la cama, que se divertía jugando con un collar de cuentas de colores. Empezaron a rondarlos igual que hienas sedientas de sangre.

Al principio la seriedad era sepulcral, pero a los dos segundos las tres estaban tiradas en el suelo llorando de la risa. Ella que vio a su madre con la cara roja y los ojos hinchados de reírse empezó a reírse también, y pronto, se les contagió la risa a ellos.

Carter fue el último en hacerlo, ya que aquella situación le provocaba bastante poca gracia. Tras unos minutos de carcajada intensa, llegó la hora de las críticas.

-¡John... cariño! ¿Cómo has podido ponerte ese vestido de gala con unos leotardos morados, verdes y amarillos? – rió Abby dándole un cariñoso beso haciéndole sentir su perdón por aquella mentira piadosa.

-Las medias se rompieron. Se me enganchó el reloj y por poco me quedo sin muñeca si no hubiese dejado de tirar. No encontré otra cosa.

Carter se miró en el espejo y se rió de sí mismo. Al menos, hacer el ridículo de aquella forma le había valido para conseguir el perdón de Abby.

-La verdad es que Gallant y Luka van muy a la moda. Sobre todo tú, Luka... con esos calentadores y esas deportivas. – dijo Elizabeth sintiendo que algo raro le ocurría.

-Es que dudaba que pudieseis proporcionarme unos zapatos de tacón del 46, así que decidí ponerme mis deportivas. – dijo Luka.

-Y tú, Michael... vas muy fashion. Con esa falda negra por las rodillas y esa camisa de rayitas... creo que os secuestraré un día para ir a comprar ropa. – dijo Lizzy muy en serio.

-¡Oye...! Esto de las faldas quita una libertad tremenda. – dijo Luka estirándose un poco la falda que se había puesto. -¿ En serio no te vale esta ropa, Susan? Creo que es demasiado nueva para ser de tu época adolescente, y que es casi de tu talla. Nosotros cabemos... y somos muchos más grandes que tú.

-En realidad es un poco de todas: de Chen, de Abby, mía, y de algunas amigas nuestras que han querido colaborar... y esa camisa que llevas es de Lizzy.

-Así que es un poco de todas... o sea, ¡ que hubiésemos traído disfraz o no, nos hubieseis hecho lo mismo,...! ¿No? – dijo Luka con el ceño fruncido.

-Sabes Luka... ¡yo me pongo esa misma camisa con una camiseta negra debajo!, parece que tenemos gustos parecidos... – contestó Elizabeth intentando desviar la conversación en la que su artimaña (la de las tres ciertamente) había sido descubierta.

-Estupendo... no cambies de tema. ¡Sois unas brujas! – sentenció riéndose de la broma pesada que acababan de gastarlos.

-Oídme...esta falda que llevo, ¿no será de Weaver, verdad? - dijo Gallant un poco asustado, a la vez que divertido.

Los seis en la habitación rieron con ganas, mientras Ella, disparaba su cámara a diestro y siniestro.


	7. Amores que Matan

CAPÍTULO 7: AMORES QUE MATAN.  
  
Los chicos ya habían sufrido la transformación así que, la fiesta podía comenzar.

Susan volvió a ponerse la parte de arriba de su disfraz. Empezaba a refrescar y además, no podía ir con una camiseta después de lo que les habían hecho a los muchachos. Pues bien.

Lo que tenían planeado era ver una película de esas que hacen llorar a las chicas y vomitar a los chicos y después bailar hasta que el cuerpo no diese para más. Susan salió de la cocina con varios cuencos llenos de palomitas de colores y Elizabeth la seguía con una bandeja con las bebidas.

Abby y Carter charlaban bastante tranquilos cerca del mueble bar, mientras Gallant sentado en el sofá con las piernas muy juntas hacía zapping por los diferentes canales. Luka optó por pedirle a Susan unas mallas de deporte y cambiarlas por la falda. Según decía, no se sentía a gusto sabiendo que debajo de aquella faldita solo llevaba su ropa interior. Inmediatamente, la cambió por unos shorts negros con una rayita blanca en los laterales. El conjunto no era ni mucho menos ridículo. Dijeron que tenía muy buen gusto a la hora de vestir.

Pues bien..., Luka sentado en la alfombra jugaba con Ella. Él se sentaba con las piernas cruzadas y la niña cogía carrerilla y se le lanzaba a los brazos. Pronto Ella empezó a sudar y su madre le quitó la camisita de cuadros y la dejó con la camiseta interior de tirantitos rosas. Acto seguido, la niña siguió jugando con Luka.

Parecían hechos el uno para el otro. A pesar de que Luka había tenido una mala temporada, su vida había vuelto a encauzarse. Todo el mundo sabía que amaba a una mujer a la que no podía tener, sin embargo, él, parecía haberse puesto la meta a sí mismo de no volver a amarla jamás.

Cuando Susan y Elizabeth terminaron de poner la mesa, Abby y Carter se acercaron cogidos de la cintura para sentarse en un mismo sillón. Luka miraba a Abby ensimismado cuando la pequeña Ella se le volvió a echar encima y le golpeó la nariz con el puño sin querer.

-¡Agrrrrr! ¡Ella! – gritó Luka entre sollozos.

-¡Ella! ¿Qué has hecho? ¡Has hecho daño a Luka! – gritó su madre al ver la sangre que fluía de la nariz de Luka. La niña miró a su madre con cara de miedo, y después se giró para mirar a Luka que se había a poyado contra el mueble taponándose la nariz con ambas manos. La pequeña, empezó a hacer pucheros y se fue corriendo a la habitación de al lado.

-¿Quieres que la traiga? – dijo Abby.

-No, déjala Abby. Le tengo dicho que cuando haga algo mal vaya a pensar en lo que ha hecho, y pida perdón.

-¡Oh... vamos Lizzy, ha sido un accidente! ¡Solo que los golpes en la nariz son mi punto débil! – dijo Luka con la voz taponada, restregándose los ojos sin darse cuenta de la marea de pintura que acababa de desparramarse por la cara.

-Ven anda... vamos al baño. Empezad con la peli si quereis. Ahora vengo. ¿Me das un poco de hielo Sue? – dijo Elizabeth ayudando a incorporarse a Luka y manteniéndole la cabeza en alto. Susan salió corriendo hacia la cocina y volvió enseguida con una bolsita azul llena de hielo picado, y se lo entregó a Lizzy.

Elizabeth apoyó a Luka en la puerta del baño, y cogió una banquetita que Susan tenía bajo el toallero. La puso cerca del lavabo y ayudó a Luka a que se sentase.

-No te preocupes, de verdad... no pasa nada, solo que los golpes en la nariz me marean. Por eso dejé de jugar al basket en Croacia. Dios... duele. – dijo mientras le lloraban los ojos.

-A ver... esto va a dolerte.- dijo Lizzy mientras presionaba la bolsa de hielo contra la nariz. Así pasó un buen rato, entre sollozos, quejas y súplicas de que Elizabeth parase de presionar. Finalmente Lizzy consiguió cortar la hemorragia y le taponó la nariz con unos algodones.

-Vaya... casi te desangras. ¿Te han hecho pruebas para ver las plaquetas que tienes?

-Normalmente no sangro tanto... pero supongo que tendría la nariz sensible con todos esos olores de pintauñas y laca que nos habéis hecho aspirar.

-No seas quejica. Mantén la cabeza ahí... ¡así! No te muevas... que te voy a limpiar todo el rimel que te has quitado.

-¿Me vas a desmaquillar??? – dijo Luka con la voz taponada.

-Puedo quitarte un poco de pintura, pero no toda... porque van a pensar que hay favoritismo.

-¿A caso lo hay? – dijo Luka mirando fijamente a los ojos de Lizzy.

Elizabeth se sentía realmente atraída por aquel hombre, pero no podía dejarse llevar por sus sentimientos. Sabía que ella ya no era una niña, para andar enamorándose y desenamorándose del primer guaperas que viese por la calle, pero es que, realmente, Luka... ¡que caray! Estaba enamorada de él.

-Es una forma de hablar... – dijo Lizzy mientras se miraba al espejo sintiendo que se había puesto roja como un tomate.

-Vale, vale. Una forma de hablar.

Elizabeth mojó un algodón en crema desmaquilladora y se lo pasó por la mejilla a Luka intentando quitar todo el rimel que se había esparcido desde el ojo hasta casi la comisura de los labios.

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo, Luka?- dijo mientras pasaba el algodón con suavidad una y otra vez. -Claro... tu dirás.

-Tú, ¿aún sigues enamorado de Abby, verdad? – preguntó arrepintiéndose de lo que acababa de preguntar.

-Pufff, la verdad no se que contestar a eso. La quiero, no lo niego, pero se que conmigo jamás será feliz, y te parecerá muy cursi, pero prefiero no tenerla y verla reír, a tenerla y verla amargada junto a mí. La verdad es que no soy buena compañía para nadie, y menos para alguien que necesita tanto cariño como ella. Hace bastante que dejé de creer en el amor... cuando estuve con Abby... eso supongo que fue un empeño por hacerme ver a mi mismo que no estaba acabado, pero realmente si lo estaba.

-¡Oh vamos, Luka! No hables así. No eres un abandonado de la vida. No ceo que estés acabado y no creo que seas cursi. Eres muy romántico. Además, un hombre que sacrifica su felicidad por la felicidad de quien quiere, es la mejor persona que puede existir. – dijo Elizabeth acabando de limpiar la pintura de su rostro. Le cogió la cara entre sus manos y le miró fijamente a los ojos de tonos azules grisáceos.

Luka la miró fijamente levantando sus manos para tocar las de la mujer. Elizabeth se acercó sus labios a los de Luka y dejó caer un beso. No muy largo, pero si muy intenso.

-Voy a buscar a mi hija... creo que ya puede pedirte disculpas.

-Ship...eso creo. –dijo Luka atónito por lo que acababa de vivir.

Elizabeth abrió la puerta y antes de caminar hacía la salita donde una película se oía de fondo se giró hacia Luka que seguía postrado en la banqueta.

-Luka...

-Lo sé, lo se. – le cortó Luka. – No diré una palabra de esto, y olvidaré que ha pasado.

-Nah... no lo olvides, ni hagas que no ha ocurrido. Piensa en ello, y por favor, piensa que el amor aún existe.

Luka se quedó sentado en la silla unos minutos más. Unas risas se oyeron a lo lejos. La película había terminado.

¿Cuánto tiempo habían estado allí? Se le había hecho realmente corto.

Unos pasitos se oyeron acercándose a la puerta. Era Ella. Llevaba una lata de cerveza en una mano para dársela a Luka, y lucía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Venía en son de paz.


	8. Amores de Barra

CAPÍTULO 8: AMORES DE BARRA.  
  
Luka se miró al espejo. La pintura de los labios se le había movido por completo con el inesperado beso que Elizabeth acababa de darle.

Cogió un poco de papel y acabó de quitárselo del todo. ¿

Desde cuando sentiría Elizabeth aquello por él? No podía ni si quiera imaginar que aquella mujer de rostro dulce estuviera enamorada de él. Y sabía perfectamente que aquello no había sido un beso improvisado. Parecía que un duende lo hubiese estado custodiando mucho tiempo en la boca de Lizzy.

-Ven Ella... acércate. Pero las manos donde yo pueda verlas. ¡Arriba! La niña levantó las manos mientras sonreía picaronamente.

-Pedón, Luka...ha sio sin querer... –dijo Ella intentando que la cogiese en brazos.

-No pasa nada. No te preocupes. Tu mamá se ha enfadado, pero ya está contenta otra vez, ¿a que sí?

La pequeña asintió con la cabeza. Luka salió del baño con Ella en brazos y apagó la luz.

Estaban todos en la sala de estar charlando acaloradamente. Todos reían, comían y bebían. Solo Elizabeth parecía ausente a todo.

-¿Qué tal tu nariz Mohamed Alí? ¿Te ha dejado KO una niña de dos años? – dijo Carter con una sonrisilla maléfica.

-Ja, Carter. No se que me hace más gracia, si tu broma o tu cara. – dijo Luka dejando claro que no tenía ganas de aguantarle.

- ¿Te pasa algo Elizabeth?? – continuó dejando a la pequeña en el suelo.

-No, nada. – dijo Lizzy poniéndose ligeramente roja.

La noche continuó. La buena música que Susan ponía en su reproductor daba pie para que los invitados bailasen.

Acercó un gran recipiente de ponche a la mesita, y puso unos vasos alrededor. Restos de palomitas se esparcían por la alfombra y kilos de confeti se agolpaba en los rincones.

Abby y Carter bailaban una canción muy pegadiza. Susan intentaba convencer a Gallant para que bailase con ella, pero este parecía haberle cogido cariño a la jarra de ponche.

-¡Gallant!!!!!! ¡ Que tienes que conducir...no me seas capullo! – gritó Luka por encima de la música.

Elizabeth y él estaban sentados en el sofá. Frente a ellos, Ella sentada en el suelo. Jugaba con una pelota rosa de esponja que su madre había sacado del bolso. Se la tiraba a Luka o a su madre, y ellos se la devolvían. Podía seguir jugando toda la noche.

-Ella cariño, vamos a irnos. Ya es muy tarde. -¡Oh vamos Elizabeth! ¡No puedes irte ahora! – dijo Susan intentando arrebatar el vaso de ponche a Gallant.

-Es cierto, no podéis iros ahora. Estoy ganando a Ella... además, creo que deberíamos hablar. – dijo Luka casi confidencialmente.

-No hay nada de lo que hablar. Harás mejor en olvidarlo.

-Pero tu dijiste que no lo hiciera. Solo quiero hablar contigo. De adulta a medio-adulto.

Elizabeth sonrió levemente y cogió la pelota de Ella que esta vez era para ella. La música siguió tocando y Susan consiguió sacar a bailar a Gallant. Abby cargó en brazos a Ella y empezó a bailar, con la niña, y con Carter.

Elizabeth y Luka eran los únicos que permanecían sentados. Luka miró a Lizzy de reojo y vio que tenía la cabeza gacha. Sintió que la mente de la mujer estaba siendo saturada por miles de pensamientos que se arreglarían tan solo con unas palabras, pero no iba a ser él el que las pronunciara. El no la había besado. Fue ella.

Luka decidió levantarse de una vez del sofá y se dirigió al cuarto de Susan para coger su chaqueta que se perdía bajo las de sus amigos. La tomó, salió a la salita y buscó algo en sus bolsillos. Sacó la cartera.

-Mira Lizz... esta es mi hija, el día que cumplió los 5 años. Me recuerda a Ella, y la verdad es que son totalmente opuestas. – dijo Luka intentando entablar conversación.

-Era preciosa. Siento que aquello te sucediese. – dijo solemnemente antes de volverse a mirar hacia el ventanal de la terraza. Unas gruesas corinas quitaban la visión al exterior.

-Gracias. – contestó Luka sabiendo que estaba siendo ignorado.No había cosa que más le doliese que aquello. su familia era sagrada. Sabía que realmente Elizabeth lo sentía y sabía que el hecho de que se mostrase tan fría era por haber destapado sus sentimientos de aquella manera.

La cara de Elizabeth era un mar de incongruencias. Por un lado, se sentía avergonzada por haber desatado su corazón y por otro, estaba realmente enfadada con Luka.

¿La razón? Él amaba a Abby, y ella jamás le volvería a corresponder. Tenía ganas de abofetearle y decirle que era la persona más estúpida que había conocido. Pero no se sentía con derecho para hacerlo. Después de todo, eso era el amor: amar a alguien que no te corresponde. La música siguió sonando en casa de Susan.

Esta vez, una bossa nova retumbaba en las paredes. Ninguno de los cuatro bailarines sabía bailar aquello. Abby y Carter seguían cogidos de la cintura ignorando el ritmo, mientras Susan y Gallant movían sus cuerpos al son de la melodía.

Para estar tan borracho y no saber nada de baile, Gallant lo hacía realmente bien. Luka se recostó en el sofá y se quedó mirando a Abby.

Carter estaba de espaldas, así que solo veía a Abby y sus adorables alitas. Abby había dejado a Ella en el suelo.

-Dios Luka, mírate. Eres un baboso, y lo peor de todo es que me das pena. Ella nunca va a volver contigo. Ha dejado de quererte y no lo hará jamás, por mucho que la sigas y la ames en secreto. Estás enamorado de una ilusión, de un fantasma, de algo que ya no existe. Deja de comportarte como un niño de 6 años. – dijo Elizabeth en un tono confidencial, pero suficientemente alto como para que Luka lo oyese por encima de la bossa- nova.

Ya estaba harta de verle babear.

-Déjame en paz. No tienes derecho a decirme como debo o de quien debo enamorarme. Tu no eres una experta que digamos... te has ido a enamorar del hombre equivocado. Luka Kovac no te conviene.– dijo Luka bastante enfadado, diciéndo esto último en tercera persona.

Luka se levantó del sofá de un salto, cogió la chaqueta que había dejado tendida en la silla. Rebuscó en uno de sus bolsillos interiores y sacó una cajetilla de tabaco y un mechero. Esta vez, no se detuvo a colocar la chaqueta, si no que la arrojó al suelo con toda la ira que pudo.

-No sabía que fumases. –dijo Elizabeth con el tono de voz más duro que pudo adoptar.

-No sabes NADA de mí. – dijo Luka arrepintiéndose segundos después de lo que acababa de decirle a la única persona que parecía quererle hoy por hoy.

Abby, Carter, Susan y Gallant se giraron al ver la reacción de Luka, por algo que había sucedido, de lo que ellos, no estaban informados.


	9. Las Estrellas

CAPITULO 9 : LAS ESTRELLAS  
  
Luka salió a la terraza dando un portazo a la puerta acristalada. La música seguía sonando en el interior, pero mucho más suave. Luka se apoyó en la barandilla y prendió un cigarrillo.

Se volvió y dejó el paquete sobre la mesita de plástico blanca que Susan tenía allí. Tomó una de las sillas y la puso junto a la baranda.

Se sentó y se acomodó, poniendo las piernas en alto apoyadas en el pasamanos.

Daba caladas hondas, pensando tal vez, que si el humo entraba en sus pulmones también llegaría a su corazón, y de este modo, desbancaría a todas sus tristezas.

La noche era muy tranquila. El cielo estaba estrellado, y sin embargo hacía frío. El día siguiente haría aún más frío.

Terminó de fumarse el cigarrillo y lo arrojó por el balcón. Se levantó y se asomó para ver donde había podido caer. A la piscina.

-Así que si me tiro, no me abriré la cabeza... lo más probable es que me ahogue. – dijo en voz alta aún sabiendo que estaba solo. Se rió de su ocurrencia y volvió a sentarse.

Tenía frío, pero no iba a volver dentro a por la chaqueta. Se estiró un poco la camisa y se agarró los puños por dentro. Los shorts, poco más podían tapar por mucho que estirase. La puerta de cristal se abrió para dar paso a una mujer envuelta en una anorak blanca. Era Elizabeth, y en la mano traía algo.

-Toma, debes tener un frío horrible. – dijo tendiéndole la chaqueta negra.

-Gracias.- contestó secamente.

-Siento haberte hablado así... de verdad. Lo único es que me duele verte babear de esa manera por ella. Me imagino que lo pasas muy mal cuando la ves darle un beso a Carter. No te merece. Eres una persona excepcional, o al menos así te considero yo. Has cuidado de Ella, me has ayudado en un momento de mi vida en el que necesitaba de alguien... Ella te quiere, te adora, a pesar del puñetazo que te ha dado. Y yo también te quiero, así que por favor, no vuelvas a decirme que me he enamorado del hombre equivocado. - dijo bastante apenada.

-No te preocupes... no te lo he tomado en cuenta. ¿Sabes? Desde que vine de Croacia, solo he amado a una persona. Lo estropeé y después... bueno, después mi vida ha tomado un cauce bastante deprimente. Se que no puedo seguir aferrado a Abby de por vida, pero me consuela saber que algún día Carter puede cagarla como lo hice yo.

-¿Y vas a seguir así hasta entonces? – preguntó Lizzy intentando comprenderle.

-Si es necesario sí.

-Pues creo que te equivocas. Abby no te quiere. Hay gente que sí. No puedes detener tu vida, por el hecho de que una persona haya decidido continuar la suya sin ti.

-Es difícil.

-Lo es... pero eso debiste aprenderlo hace ya tiempo. Cuando Mark murió, quería quedarme en casa, encerrada en mi cuarto. Pero al final del pasillo había una voz. La voz de mi hija, que necesitaba comer. Me necesitaba, así que no pude fallarla. – dijo Elizabeth sintiendo como una lágrima resbalaba por su mejilla derecha.

-A ti te queda Ella. A mi no me queda nada.

-Tus amigos, tu trabajo, Ella, y yo. ¿Suficiente por lo que luchar? – sentenció mientras sentía que la mano congelada de Luka le limpiaba las lagrimas del rostro.

-Creo que es suficiente para empezar.- contestó acercándose a ella y besándola dulcemente en los labios. Luka acercó una silla a la barandilla, para que Lizzy pudiera sentarse.

-Quiero contarte algo. – dijo Luka mientras Elizabeth se sentaba.

-¿Qué te sientes cómodo con esos shorts?

-No... bueno si, pero no. Verás: ¿ves todo ese cielo cubierto de estrellas?

-Si, claro.

-Cuando yo era niño y trabajaba con mi abuelo en la granja, cada noche, el viejo y yo, nos tumbábamos bajo un cielo como este. Había una gran pradera en la que la hierba te hacía cosquillas por entre los dedos de la mano al tocarla. Pues bien, nos tumbábamos allí y él me contaba historias. Una vez me dijo que las estrellas son los espíritus de nuestros seres más queridos. Decía que ellos nunca se van, que siempre están con nosotros: por el día son recuerdos, y por la noche estrellas. Así que las estrellas que más brillen serán alguien de los nuestros. Cuando llueve, es que estamos tristes, y ellos lloran por nosotros...

-Me parece algo precioso, pero ¿por qué me lo cuentas?- preguntó Lizzy con la voz melosa intentando ocultar las lágrimas que Luka había conseguido sacarla con aquellas palabras...

-Porque tengo miedo de que Mark vuelva a partirme la cara si me enamoro de ti. - dijo un poco cortado.

-Ja,ja,ja,ja,ja... No te preocupes... El padre no era como la niña. Además, está mal que yo lo diga, pero creo que le gustaría verme feliz, ¿no crees? – preguntó Elizabeth.

-Creo que sí... al igual que Danjela.

La puerta se abrió de repente y una figura de unos 60 cm apareció en la terraza completamente cubierta de pelos.

-¿Susan tiene perro?- inquirió Luka.

-No tonto...¡Ella! – dijo la niña alzando los brazos y arrojando el disfraz de Susan por el suelo. Luka y Lizzy se miraron mutuamente y rieron.

-Vamos dentro cariño, vas a coger frío. – dijo Elizabeth viendo la camisetita de Ella. – Ahora vuelvo. – y se agachó, para darle a Luka un tierno beso en la mejilla.


	10. En el fondo del Mar

CAPÍTULO 10: EN EL FONDO DEL MAR...  
  
Lizzy regresó del salón con la pequeña en brazos. En una de las manos llevaba una cerveza, y el la otra un refresco light.

-Lo siento, no he podido dejarla dentro. Además, creo que es mucho más seguro que esté conmigo: Gallant está súper borracho, y Carter un poco de lo mismo.

-Me tocará conducir a mí.- dijo Luka mientras cogía las bebidas para que Elizabeth pudiese dejar a Ella en el suelo.

La niña llevaba algo en la mano pero de momento, no le dieron mayor importancia. Volvieron a sentarse en las sillas y abrieron las bebidas.

-¿Sabes que sería bonito? – preguntó Elizabeth

-Que mañana no tuviésemos que ir a trabajar.

-Eso también, pero me refiero a algo más profundo que el trabajo. Sería maravilloso detener esta noche aquí. Puede que mañana nos odiemos, por el simple hecho de ocultar lo que ha pasado esta noche.

-No creo que vaya a odiarte mañana, al contrario... me gustaría pasar mucho más tiempo contigo. Me he dado cuenta de que me siento muy a gusto contigo. Me he dado cuenta de que realmente me apetece sonreír cuando hablamos, me he dado cuenta de que no solo Abby es la que puede tener mi amor.

-Vaya...¿ y de todo eso te has dado cuenta mientras buscaba el abrigo de Ella? – preguntó Lizzy bastante sonrojada.

-Digamos que una buena reprimenda de alguien a quien realmente le importas seguida de una noche tranquila y silenciosa, hacen milagros.

-Cuanto me alegra que decidas cambiar tu forma de ver las cosas.

La verdad es que Luka nunca sonreía en el trabajo. Siempre andaba solo y casi nunca hablaba con nadie. Sólo cuando las chicas decidían organizar alguna fiesta o salir a algún lado, él, decidía salir con ellas, pero solo por compromiso... no se sentía bien entre aquella gente. Ni si quiera estaba seguro de que fuesen sus amigos. Sin embargo, con aquella mujer de pelo rizado color avellana si se sentía bien. Le apetecía sonreírla, porque realmente se sentía apreciado por ella. Siempre había sido así, y mucho más desde que Mark murió.

Luka y Elizabeth se quedaron un momento en silencio mirándose entre sí y volviéndose de vez en cuando a contemplar los quehaceres de Ella. Estaba sentada en el suelo, jugando con lo que había traído de dentro de la salita.

-¿Con qué estás jugando cielo? – preguntó Elizabeth intentando ver lo que era aquello.

La niña se levantó y se dirigió a la barandilla con el objeto en la mano. Metió su bracito por entre uno de los barrotes, y arrojó lo que tenía en su mano.

-¿Qué has tirado Ella? ¿Qué era eso? – preguntó Elizabeth incorporándose de la silla a la par que Luka para ver dónde había caído el tesoro de Ella.

-Luka... jejejeje – dijo la niña y empezó a reírse a carcajadas.

-¿Luka? ¿Qué he hecho? – dijo mirando a Lizzy con la cara confusa.

-El choche de Luka no va... – dijo la niña. Los dos adultos se quedaron pensando por unos momentos. No comprendían lo que estaba diciendo.

Elizabeth intentó sonsacarle a la niña lo que había tirado, cuando Luka empezó a palparse los bolsillos de la chaqueta como un poseso. Parecía no encontrar lo que buscaba. Se asomó a la barandilla con afán de encontrar con la vista lo que Ella había tirado. Abajo había una piscina. Fuera lo que hubiese sido...ahora yacía en el fondo del agua.

-¿Pasa algo Luka? – preguntó Elizabeth con cara de extrañeza.

-Tu hija es un demonio de medio metro con coletas. ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Las llaves de mi coche!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Me ha tirado las llaves del coche por la terraza.

-¿¡¡¡Ella!!!? – dijo Elizabeth con un tono de enfado sarcástico.

La niña no pudo contener la risa al ver a Luka pasarse la mano por el pelo lleno de coletitas desesperadamente. Elizabeth no pudo contener la risa al ver a su hija totalmente roja y empezó a reirse. Luka no pudo ocultar una buena carcajada. La situación era realmente cómica, pero lo cierto era que se había quedado sin coche. El mando no abriría si se había mojado, que era lo mas probable teniendo en cuenta la estratégica colocación de la piscina.

-Vamos a buscar las llaves del Titanic, digo de tu coche. – dijo Elizabeth pasándole un brazo por detrás de la cintura y asiéndole para que saliese de la terraza.


	11. Ducha Fria

CAPÍTULO 11: DUCHA FRÍA  
  
Luka entró al dormitorio, dejó la chaqueta y buscó sus pantalones por la habitación. Alguna de las chicas se había detenido a recoger la ropa de los muchachos y colgarla cuidadosamente en unas perchas que colgaban de los tiradores del armario de Susan.

Luka cogió su pantalón vaquero y no se detuvo a quitarse el short. Se puso de nuevo las deportivas sin atarse bien los cordones y volvió a coger el abrigo.

Fuera debía hacer bastante frío. Salió del cuarto, y Lizzy estaba tratando de convencer a Ella de que se quedase unos segundos con Susan, porque iban a buscar algo que no podían ver los niños pequeños.

-Ella, si vienes con mamá y conmigo vendrá el hombre des saco, te cortará el pelo y de hará muchas cosquillas en la barriga. Además tendrás pesadillas. – dijo Luka intentando sacar a Elizabeth de las garras de la niña. - ¿De verdad quieres venir?

-¿Corta pelo? – preguntó Ella cogiendose un mechoncito color oro de la nuca.

-Si... igual de corto que Gallant. Él quiso ir a buscar una cosa de pequeño y el hombre del saco le cortó el pelo y no le ha vuelto a crecer. – dijo Luka señalando la cabeza rapada de Gallant que dormía estirado en el sofá.

-Mami...yo quedo con Susan.

Elizabeth y Luka salieron de la casa corriendo y bajaron las escaleras de dos en dos. No quisieron tomar el ascensor, por lo lento que iba.

-Cuando mi hija tenga pesadillas irás a casa a dormirla. –dijo Elizabeth mientras bajaba los escalones.

-¿Si las tengo yo, vendrás tu a dormirme? Ella me da miedo. – dijo siguiendo los paso de Elizabeth.

Elizabeth llevaba algo en la mano. Bajaron al recinto en el que estaba la piscina.

Allí no había nadie que pudiese abrirles la puerta. Luka se encaramó a la verja que no era mas alta de un metro y medio y saltó al otro lado.

-Vamos Lizz. Apoya el pie ahí, y yo te sujeto por aquí.

Elizabeth tiró lo que llevaba en la mano al otro lado de la valla y hizo lo que Luka le había pedido. Volvió a recoger el objeto y se aproximaron a la piscina.

-¿Qué llevas ahí? – preguntó Luka intentando vislumbrar el objeto bajo la tenue luz de los dos focos que iluminaban el solitario recinto.

-Una toalla. Si las llaves han caído al agua, tendré que mojarme...

Luka la miró con extrañeza. No iba a permitir que ella se tirara al agua a recoger sus llaves. Empezó a quitarse la chaqueta, y después la ridícula camisa de brillantes y el top negro.

-¿Qué haces? ¡Que me tiro yo! - dijo Lizzy quitándose la anorak.

Luka no la hizo ni caso. Se sacó las zapatillas y se quitó los jeans quedándose tan sólo con los shorts que constituían ahora su disfraz.

Luka miró a Elizabeth que sonreía vergonzosamente justo antes de lanzarse de cabeza al agua.

A los pocos segundos, Luka sacó la cabeza del agua para lanzar unas cuantas maldiciones sobre lo fría que estaba.

-Estamos en invierno Luka....¿Cómo quieres que esté?

Volvió a sumergirse y buceó hasta dar con el mandó a distancia de su coche. Se encaramó a las escalerillas y subió, dirigiéndose a pasos acelerados hacia donde permanecía Elizabeth con la toalla extendida para darle cobijo. Elizabeth le rodeó con sus brazos tapándole a la vez con la toalla. Luka sacó la mano en la que llevaba el mando.

-Falta la llave. Debió de partirse al caer. – dijo Luka un poco decepcionado.

-Podemos buscarla e intentar pegarla o algo...o también podríamos subir de nuevo, ponerte ropa seca y decidir que una mujer de cabellos rizados decida acercarte a tu casa. – dijo Elizabeth depositando un beso en la boca de Luka mientras delgadas gotas de agua resbalaban por sus labios.

Volvieron a recoger la ropa y decidieron subir... esta vez en el ascensor. La subida fue mucho más calmada de lo que fue la bajada. Luka temblaba de frío y Lizzy enfrente de él, sonreía sonrojada.

-No le digas a Ella esas cosas del hombre del saco... vas a crearla un trauma.

-¿Un trauma? Yo tengo un trauma. Elizabeth, tu hija, asusta al miedo. Mañana voy a tener que pedirle a Weaver días libres para superar todo esto: me parte la nariz, me destroza las llaves del coche... esa niña acabará conmigo.

-No es para tanto. Es una niña de dos años. Los niños aprenden en la guardería y a esta edad se empiezan a hacer las primeras trastadas.

-Trastadas es una cosa... vandalismo infantil otra muy diferente. – dijo Luka con gesto sarcástico. Salieron del ascensor y llamaron al timbre de Susan.

-¿Te llevo a casa entonces? – dijo Elizabeth aguardando a que alguien abriera.

-¿Y Gallant y Carter?- inquirió Luka.

-No creo que quieran o puedan moverse de aquí esta noche.

La puerta se abrió de repente. Una Abby demacrada abrió la puerta. Sonrió a Luka. Elizabeth la miró y la sonrió por cordialidad. Luka extrañamente no sintió nada. Parecía que el agua fría le había hecho mitigar el amor que sentía por aquella mujer.

Elizabeth lo miró cuando hubieron entrado. Luka le devolvió el gesto y le hizo un guiño con el ojo derecho. Susan estaba sentada en un sillón gritando suavemente el nombre de Ella. Carter estaba tirado en el otro sillón de la salita. Gallant seguía en el mismo lugar donde lo habían visto por última vez: tumbado en el sofá, durmiendo como una marmota.

La pequeña Ella era la que rompía aquella escena tipo posguerra. Estaba junto a Gallant, cerca también del sillón de Carter.

Estaba jugando a meterles los dedos en los ojos. Le clavaba el dedo índice a Gallant en un ojo y se paraba a mirar el gesto que hacía. Se reía.

Iba a hacerle lo mismo a Carter. Ninguno de los dos se despertaba. La fiesta particular de Ella acababa de empezar.

-¡Ella! –gritó su madre. -¡No le hagas eso a Michael! ¡Que le vas a saltar un ojo!

La niña rió con ganas y corrió donde estaba sentada Susan. Se sentó en el suelo y allí se quedó.

-Susan... por favor. – dijo Luka tiritando. – ¿Tienes algún calefactor pequeño que pueda meterme el en bolsillo de la chaqueta?

-Hay uno en el baño... y los grandes de la salita y las habitaciones.

Luka salió corriendo con la toalla alrededor de su cuerpo y se metió en la habitación.

-Voy a darle la ropa. –dijo Elizabeth intentando ocultar una sonrisa de una mujer claramente enamorada.


	12. Propuestas

CAPÍTULO 12: PROPUESTAS  
  
Luka se sentó en el borde de la revuelta cama estirando sus manos hasta casi tocar el radiador que Susan tenía a la derecha de una silla de anticuario.

Elizabeth se dedicó a guardar las cosas Ella en la bolsa que habían traido. Se quitó las botas porque le hacían daño en los pies. Susan entró al cuarto y se quedó un poco parada.

-Tengo algo de ropa de un primo. Creo que te irá bien.

-No te preocupes. La ropa está seca, lo único es que estoy realmente congelado. Creo que ya se porqué cierran las piscinas en invierno.

Elizabeth rió mientras se agachaba a recoger el chupete de Ella que estaba casi debajo de la cama.

-Elizabeth... ¿vas a quedarte aquí mientras Luka se cambia? – preguntó Susan viendo que realmente Lizzy no tenia pensado salir de la habitación.

-Oh vaya... no. ¡ Lo siento Luka! Ni si quiera me había dado cuenta... perdona. – dijo Elizabeth intentando que Susan no se diese cuenta de nada.

Salió del cuarto y Susan la siguió. Debía preparar a Ella para irse a casa. Luka siguió en el cuarto pegado a calefactor durante unos minutos. Quedó solo y en silencio. Adoraba estar en silencio. Empezó a pensar todo lo que había sucedido aquella noche. La verdad es que Abby había pasado a un segundo plano desde que Elizabeth le llamó baboso.

Se sentía muy bien con ella. Le hacía reír, y no por compromiso. Le hacía recordar su pasado sin sentirse culpable, le gustaba como le trataba, tenia un carácter muy peculiar: dura y dulce... una bomba explosiva. Sonrió ampliamente y decidió vestirse.

Si Lizzy iba a llevarle, más vale que se diese prisa en cambiarse. No quería hacer esperar a nadie. Se deshizo de la toalla con un temblor y se puso su polo. Deprisa se quitó los shorts y se puso los jeans sobre su ropa interior aún mojada.

Volvió a ponerse los calcetines y se calzó las deportivas. Tomó de nuevo la chaqueta y salió de la habitación intentando quitarse las gomitas del pelo.

-¿Alguien puede quitarme esto de la cabeza? – dijo tirando de una de las gomitas del flequillo.

-Trae, anda. – dijo Abby cogiendo a Luka del brazo y sentándolo en una silla.

-La verdad es que tengo un poco de prisa, y si quieres que te acerque a tu casa... se me hace muy tarde. Lo siento. – dijo Elizabeth en un tono irascible del que solo Luka pudo adivinar el origen.

-Está bien. Gracias Abby, no te preocupes. Luego me lo quito en casa. ¿crees que si me echo aceite en la cabeza las gomitas se escurrirán y saldrán mejor? – dijo Luka sin titubeos.

Las chicas rieron. Luka no. Lo decía en serio. Carter y Gallant dormían en el sillón y el sofá respectivamente.

-¿Nos vamos? – dijo Elizabeth cogiendo a Ella en brazos. La niña se restregaba los ojos y bostezaba.

-Si... la fierecilla por fin da muestras de debilidad. – dijo Luka.

Todos se despidieron de todos. Luka les dio un manotazo a Gallant y a Carter en la cabeza, en señal de despedida.

-¿Te acerco Abby? – preguntó Elizabeth por cortesía.

Después de todo Abby, ya no tenía nada que hacer con Luka.

-No, no te preocupes. Me quedó a dormir aquí. Dormiré con Susan, mientras los dos borrachos estos duermen aquí. Gracias de todas maneras. –dijo sonriendo con franqueza.

Elizabeth recostó a Ella en su hombro y Luka abrió la puerta de la calle. Lizzy salió y Luka la siguió. Llamaron al ascensor y esperaron unos segundos. La puerta de casa de Susan volvió a abrirse.

Era Susan.

-¿Encontrasteis la llave? –preguntó.

-Si Elizabeth me lleva a mi casa es obvio que no apareció. Solo apareció el mando y está lleno de agua. Probaré a ver si va... pero lo dudo.

-Llévate mi coche. – dijo Susan.

-¿Y mañana vas al trabajo en patinete?- dijo Luka abriendo la puesta del ascensor que acababa de llegar. – No te preocupes. Hasta mañana Sue.

Lizzy, Ella y Luka montaron en el ascensor y pulsaron el botón. Elizabeth estaba muy callada.

-¿Pasa algo? – preguntó Luka.

-No nada. Creo que mi angelito acaba de dormirse.

-Si... a la pequeña Belcebú le ha ganado el sueño.

Luka inclinó la cabeza y besó a Lizzy. El ascensor dio un bote repentino y se alarmaron. Habían llegado.

Luka cargó a Ella y Elizabeth abrió el coche. Abrió la puerta trasera, y Luka puso a Ella en la sillita que Elizabeth llevaba. Cerró la puerta cuidadosamente y corrió hacia la del piloto. Elizabeth estaba colocándose la chaqueta.

Abrió la puerta y esperó a que Elizabeth se sentase. La volvió a cerrar y se dirigió a su puerta. La del copiloto. La abrió y subió.

-¿Quieres que conduzca yo? – preguntó Luka.

-No, que acostumbras a romper las llaves de los coches. – dijo Elizabeth sonriéndose.

-¿Yo? Es la demoníaca de tu niña.

-Mi niña no es demoníaca. Es traviesa.- sentenció Lizzy mientras arrancaba el coche.

-Esa es tu opinión, pero lo dices porque no te ha partido la nariz ni te ha hecho coletas.

-Bueno... a ver, ¿dónde vamos? – preguntó Elizabeth sacando el coche del aparcamiento y poniendo rumbo.

-A mi casa... al menos yo.

-¿Tienes sueño? –peguntó Elizabeth.

-No mucho. ¿ Por qué?

-¿Quieres venir a casa? –preguntó Elizabeth con naturalidad.

-Emmm. No creo que sea lo más correcto. -dijo Luka cumpliendo con su buen hacer de caballero en toda regla.

-¡Vamos! Solo quiero ver una peli y enseñarte fotos de cuando yo era pequeña.

-Entonces no iras diciendo : "Le propuse a Luka ir a mi casa y aceptó sin dudarlo" ¿verdad? – preguntó Luka poniendo voz de pito.

-No. Más que nada, porque he sido yo la que te lo ha propuesto. No te preocupes. No pasará nada de lo que no queramos que pase... ¿verdad?- preguntó Lizzy como si de un pacto se tratase.

-Verdad.

Se pararon en un semáforo y se besaron.


	13. Instinto Paternal

CAPITULO 13: INSTINTO PATERNAL  
  
Elizabeth dejó el coche en la calle. No le apetecía andar abriendo la puerta de la cochera. Luka abrió su puerta y salió.

-¿Cojo yo a Ella?- dijo Luka mientras Lizzy se bajaba.

-Si por favor... tengo que abrir la puerta y desactivar la alarma antes de entrar. – contestó Elizabeth cargando la bolsa de Ella al hombro. Ambos se encaminaron a la entrada de la casa. La noche era bastante fría, mucho más para Luka, que llevaba el frío del agua en los huesos. Elizabeth abrió la puerta y tecleó un número de 4 cifras.

-Ya podemos pasar sin que venga la poli a por nosotros. – dijo Elizabeth encendiendo la luz y tirando la bolsa de Ella al suelo.

Luka entró y se encontró de frente las escaleras de subida al piso de arriba. A su derecha un gran salón se abría ante él. Elizabeth se le adelantó y se dedicó a encender las luces. Se dirigió a la cocina y se quitó la chaqueta. Luka la seguía.

-Luka...¿puedes subir a Ella a su cuarto? Yo tengo que encender la chimenea...si vamos a estar en el salón, hace bastante frío.

-De acuerdo. La subo. ¿Qué habitación es? – preguntó Luka con un pie en el primer escalón.

-La del fondo. Subes la escalera, y el pasillo al fondo. El pijama está metido en el osito rosa de los bigotes plateados... es un guarda-pijamas, no te asustes...

Luka subió las escaleras con Ella en brazos. Iba apoyada en su hombro chupándose el dedito pulgar. Llegó arriba. Buscó la habitación de Ella. La depositó son suma suavidad en la cama.

-Osito rosa de bigotes plateados...- se repitió en voz baja.

Cogió una especie de cojín abultado que correspondía con la descripción. Descorrió una cremallera y sacó el pijama. Desvistió a la pequeña con la delicadeza de un padre.

Se notó las manos frías. El tacto de sus manos desagradaría a Ella y la haría despertar. Se las frotó rápidamente y siguió desvistiéndola.

La niña parecía estar durmiendo en el cielo: no soltaba su pulgar, y cada poco tiempo esbozaba una sonrisilla de ángel.

-Como me gustaría saber lo que está pasando por tu cabecita... – dijo en voz baja.

Cogió el pijama y lo extendió. Primero metió el pie derecho de Ella por la pernera y después el izquierdo. Levantó ligeramente el cuerpecito de la niña y colocó la chaquetilla. Metió primero una manita y después la otra. Abrochó los cuatro botoncitos y volvió a cargar a Ella a hombros.

Tiró de embozo de la pequeña camita y volvió a tumbar a la niña. Metió sus piernecitas y la arropó. Se sonrió a si mismo. Era preciosa.

-Veo que no has perdido tu técnica. – dijo una dulce voz a su espalda.

Era Lizzy. Estaba apoyada en el marco de la puerta. Luka se volvió y sonrió de nuevo.

-Parece que no...después de tantos años... - dijo Luka melancólico.

-Se te ha olvidado algo. – dijo Elizabeth. Cogió el guarda-pijamas y sacó unos pequeños patucos a juego con el pijama.

- ¿Se los pones o se los pongo?

-Yo lo hago. Deja que sea mi bebé al menos esta noche.

Volvió a destaparla y con mucho cuidado le colocó los patucos. Sin más miramientos, puso de nuevo la colcha sobre la niña y se giró. Cogió a Elizabeth de la cintura y la besó, larga y apasionadamente.

Elizabeth apartó la cara de Luka con sus manos y le cogió de la mano.

-Será mejor que bajemos. La chimenea ya está calentita, y Ella tiene que dormir. ¿Te apetece un té?

-Claro. ¿Vamos?

Ambos se encaminaron a hacia las escaleras con paso lento. Elizabeth cerró la puerta del cuarto de Ella.

Luka sorprendió de repente a Lizzy cogiéndola en brazos y bajando las escaleras con ella a cuestas. Elizabeth reía intentando no gritar mucho par no despertar a la niña.

Luka se apresuró a bajar las escaleras y entró al salón dejando caer a Lizzy en un sillón, mientras él caía de rodillas al suelo. Las carcajadas, fueron inevitables. Parecían dos chiquillos.


	14. Sueños

CAPÍTULO14: SUEÑOS  
  
Elizabeth se dirigió a la cocina y sacó una bandeja con un par de tazas de té, un azucarero y la propia tetera.

Elizabeth aún llevaba su disfraz de cowgirl, no parecía incomodarla en absoluto. Luka sentado en el suelo cerca de la chimenea jugaba con el mando del televisor que permanecería apagado durante toda la noche. Elizabeth entró en la sala, sorteando unos cuantos juguetes de Ella y dejó la bandeja en la mesita de cristal. Luka hizo ademán de levantarse para ayudarla.

-No te levantes. ¿Te pongo azúcar? – preguntó Lizzy cargando la primera cucharilla.

-Si. Dos cucharillas, aunque si te digo la verdad, prefiero el café...¿has probado el café turco?

-¿Quieres mejor café?- dijo Lizzy encaminándose a la cocina.

-No, no, no... –dijo Luka levantándose de un salto del suelo para cogerla del brazo y evitar que se fuera. – Solo te he preguntado si has probado el café turco...no te he pedido que me lo prepares.

-No, no lo he probado. El café me quita el sueño, pero ya tengo a Ella, que es igual pero sin cafeína. Luka rió con ganas y la tomó de la mano dirigiéndola hacia el sofá para que se sentara a tomarse el té tranquilamente.

Luka sirvió el líquido en las tazas que ya estaban provistas del azúcar. Cada uno tomó la suya y bebieron en silencio. Elizabeth, lo rompería segundos más tarde.

-¿Sabes que Ella te quiere mucho? – preguntó soplando el té que humeaba frente a sus ojos.

-Es una niña encantadora...traviesa, pero encantadora.

De pronto las voces de ambos se tornaron melancólicas. Quizá el ritmo frenético que la noche había tomado les conducía a ello. Elizabeth dejó la taza y se dirigió a un pequeño armario con puertas de cristal en el que en su interior se podían ver álbumes de fotos de todos los tamaños y colores.

Elizabeth cogió los más grandes e hizo caer uno contra otro a los más pequeños. Se dirigió al sofá y se sentó de nuevo junto a Luka, que apuraba su taza de té.

-Mira....¿quieres ver algunas fotos, o prefieres ver una película?

-Fotos. – dijo recostándose en el sofá tras dejar la taza de porcelana china en la mesa.

Empezaron a abrir y a ojear álbumes de todo tipo de fotos. La boda de Mark y Lizzy, el nacimiento de Ella, la llegada de Lizzy al County, algunas ocasiones especiales celebradas en el hospital, cientos de fotos con todos los miembros de Urgencias, desde Frank, hasta Romano... La noche se les hizo corta, y ya habían visto todas las fotos que había en la casa, que no eran pocas.

-Debo tener como 100 álbumes, y los hemos visto todos...- dijo Elizabeth satisfecha.

-Teniendo en cuenta las fotos que hay por álbum...- dijo Luka bostezando. – Creo que debería irme a casa Elizabeth...ahora si que tengo sueño.

-No vas a irte a ninguna parte. Te quedas aquí, además creo que está lloviendo y odio conducir cuando llueve, y dado que tu coche está un poco inactivo... – dijo asomándose a la ventana del mirador.

Volvió al sofá y se sentó muy cerca de Luka. Le rodeó con su brazo, y apoyó la cabeza contra su pecho.

-Tu corazón va a 100 por hora. – dijo Lizzy elevando la cabeza para mirarle. Luka depositó un beso en sus labios que estaban muy cerca de su cara.

-Ya... no se porque será... – dijo Luka sonriéndose. Elizabeth volvió a poner la cabeza sobre su pecho y al rato se levantó sobresaltada, asustando a Luka.

-¡¡¡Espera!!!- dijo Lizzy dando un salto mortal del sof acompañado de una voz que podría haber despertado perfectamente a la niña.

-¿A cien por hora? Lo que realmente me extraña es que entre tú y tu hija no me haya dejado de latir. –dijo Luka casi con miedo.

Elizabeth subió las escaleras lo más rápido que pudo. Entró a su cuarto y se cambió de ropa. Se quitó la falda de flecos y se puso un pantalón de pijama rosa claro que le quedaba realmente ancho. Se despojó de su chaleco y su camisa y buscó una camiseta de tirantes negra. Ahí estaba. Se calzó las zapatillas de andar por casa y se dirigió al cuarto de Ella.

La miró, y se agachó a besarla. Estaba tal y como Luka la había dejado. Seguía sonriendo. Elizabeth se acercó a la mesita de Ella por la cual se esparcían algunas pinturas de color y buscó algo. No lo encontró. Se asomó a una de las estanterías y lo encontró.

Un par de álbumes más. Así mantendría a Luka despierto. Volvió a mirar a Ella y salió de la habitación cerrando con mucho cuidado. Bajó las escaleras a toda velocidad.

-Mira Luka lo que he encontra...........do. –dijo al no hallar a Luka en el sofá.

Acabó de entrar en la salita y buscó más en profundidad. Allí estaba. No se había ido.

Luka tenía frío. Lo más seguro es que estuviese incubando algún catarro. El hombre, había cogido los cojines del sofá y los había colocado a una distancia prudencial de la chimenea, pero en el suelo. Cogió también la mantita que había en uno de los sillones y se tapó con ella. Su cuerpo se extendía a lo largo de la alfombra, de espaldas al fuego. Se había quedado dormido.

Elizabeth sonrió y se preguntó a si misma si en realidad había tardado tanto en cambiarse. Dejó los álbumes en la mesita junto a los demás y se sentó en el suelo. Se quedó observándolo durante un buen rato hasta que sintió que sus párpados le pesaban.

Levantó la manta con la que Luka se arropaba y se metió dentro. Cogió uno de los cojines que Luka no tenía en su poder y se lo colocó en la cabeza.

Miró a Luka. Dejó que sus labios se acercaran a los del hombre y dejó caer un largo beso.

-Me recuerdas a Ella cuando duermes, solo que en hombre, en moreno y con un par de metros más... no se si estaré haciendo lo correcto. – dijo Elizabeth aún sabiendo que nadie respondería aquello. Estiró de la manta y se cobijó con ella. -Si dormir en el suelo no es un gesto de amor...ya no sé lo que es el amor realmente. – se rió de su propia ocurrencia.

Dirigió una última mirada a Luka, cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por sus sueños.


	15. A vueltas con la Papilla

CAPITULO 15: A VUELTAS CON LA PAPILLA.  
  
El reloj de muñeca de Luka empezó a sonar nerviosamente. Luka abrió los ojos perezosamente y apretó uno de los botoncitos del lateral... Las 7 y media de la mañana. Luka miró a su alrededor. Estaba solo.

-¿He dormido en el suelo? – dijo en voz alta, mientras bostezaba. Se levantó lentamente sintiendo que su espalda estaba ardiendo.

Miró hacia atrás. El fulgor de una hoguera encendida, se apagaba poco a poco. Dejó los cojines que había extendidos por el suelo nuevamente en el sofá, y dobló la manta, dejándola junto a los cojines.

Salió del cuarto de estar y se dirigió a la cocina. Realmente no sabía muy bien dónde estaba, pero no sería difícil encontrarla. Recordaba que la noche anterior Elizabeth había entrado en la cocina a dejar el abrigo, pero ahora, Luka no era él.

El sueño le impedía orientarse. A medida que avanzaba por el pasillo, se empezaban a oír voces cada vez más fuertes y nítidas. Sin duda, Luka iba bien encaminado hacia la cocina. Empujó una puerta blanca que se alzaba al final del pasillo y entró en la cocina. Ella y Elizabeth peleaban.

-¡¡¡Cómete la maldita papilla Ella!!!- decía Elizabeth cargando la cuchara con papilla nuevamente. Ella se entretenía en escupir lo que su madre le metía en la boca, haciendo pedorretas y ruidos divertidos con la boca, de la cual caían goterones del alimento en cuestión.

-Buenos días... – dijo Luka riéndose de la situación en la que estaba envuelta Elizabeth.

-¡¡Buenos días!!- contestó Lizzy girándose a mirar a Luka con la cara llena de papilla.

-¿Es tu desayuno o el de Ella? – dijo Luka muy divertido.

-Veo que esta mañana te has levantado gracioso... – comentó Lizzy volviendo a cargar la cuchara con la papilla.

-Déjame que se la dé yo... creo que se me daba bien...- dijo Luka cogiendo a Lizzy por la cintura, levantándola de la pequeña butaca en la que se había sentado frente a Ella.

Elizabeth le dio el plato y la cucharilla. Antes de sentarse, Luka, se acercó a Lizzy ya con el plato en mano y le depositó un dulce beso.

-Sabes a galleta...- dijo Luka tras retirar sus labios de los de Lizzy.

-Será por que la papilla es de galleta.- dijo Lizzy alejándose de ellos y dirigiéndose al fregadero a recoger unos cuantos platos.

Luka se sentó frente a Ella, y la niña se empezó a reír como una pequeña bruja.

-Ella no te rías, porque te vas a comer toda la papilla... – dijo Luka en tono serio.

-Monos... – dijo la niña cogiéndose un mechón de su cabello.

-¿Monos? – dijo Luka.

Elizabeth que estaba de espaldas a ellos, empezó a reírse mientras guardaba un plato en la estantería de arriba. Luka dejó el plato en una mesita cercana imaginando de lo que se trataba, y se pasó la mano por el pelo.

-Gracias por avisarme...si no me llega a decir nada Ella, hubiese ido a trabajar con los moños. – dijo dirigiéndose a Lizzy.

-Hubiese estado bien... – dijo Lizzy volviéndose completamente roja de la risa.

Luka volvió a coger el plato y llenó la cuchara. Se la acercó a Ella a la boca y empezó a hacer muecas, para que la niña abriese la boca. Consiguió darle la primera cucharada, pero no la segunda.

La niña empezó a escupirle todo le que tenía en la boca. Luka acabó mucho pero que Elizabeth. Tenía papilla por toda la cara. Se limpiaba asqueado con una servilleta de flores, negándose a que 15 kilos de carne rosa le vencieran.

Se acercó al oído de la niña y empezó a hablarle. Al cabo de unos minutos, Ella sonrió. Elizabeth miró hacia atrás y vio que Luka le estaba diciendo algo a la niña.

Fuera lo que fuese, había bastado para convencer a Ella de que se comiese la papilla que aún quedaba en el plato. Luka terminó de dársela con cara de triunfo y le limpió la boquita con el babero.

Se lo quitó y la bajó de la silla. La niña salió corriendo hacía las escaleras y desapareció dejando en la cocina un rastro de tranquilidad. Elizabeth se volvió y miró a Luka desafiante.

-¿Qué le has dicho a mi hija? – preguntó.

-Que si me volvía a escupir la papilla le llenaría el biberón con lejía y se lo haría beber hasta que le ardiesen los pulmones y le saliesen por la boca de tanto toser... – dijo Luka pacientemente.- ¿Dónde están los vasos? – dijo alegremente mientras cogía un cartón de leche que había sobre una mesa.

-¿Qué le has dicho qué???- dijo mientras le extendía uno de los vasos que seguían en el escurreplatos. –Ahora comprendo el por qué de que mi hija no quiera beber en biberones, si no en "biberones de mayores"... supongo que su padre le diría lo mismo que tú cuando le pringaba de papilla. –dijo Lizzy riéndose ampliamente.

-No te preocupes... es broma. – dijo Luka riéndose La cocina quedó en silencio, tras las risas de ambos.

Ella entró con un neceser en la mano que parecía pesar más que ella.

-¿Dónde vas con eso? ¡Te tengo dicho que no cojas las pinturas de mamá!- dijo Elizabeth mosqueada.

-Bueno...creo que yo puedo explicártelo. –dijo Luka al ver los pucheros que empezaba a hacer Ella. – Digamos que es lo que le he prometido si se comía la papilla sin rebozarme.

-¿Le has dicho que puede coger mis pinturas si no te pringaba? – dijo Lizzy poniéndose con los brazos en jarra.

-Nop...le prometí, que podría volver a pintarrajearme y a hacerme moños si se comía la papilla...- dijo Luka casi avergonzado.

Elizabeth empezó a reírse con ganas. Ella se sumó a su madre que parecía que no iba a regañarla por coger sus cosas. Luka, se apoyó en la encimera y se rió mucho más discretamente.

Se había metido el solo en la boca del lobo.


	16. Sus Dos Soles

CAPÍTULO16: SUS DOS SOLES  
  
Ella miró a Luka con cara de pena, empuñando en una mano una barra de labios color café y en la otra un peine de una muñeca.

Elizabeth miró a Luka, que se debatía entre la carcajada y el llanto.

-Cariño...ahora Luka tiene que ir a trabajar, así que luego viene a que le peines, ¿vale? –dijo Lizzy agachándose y acariciando la cara de la niña que empezaba a hacer pucheros.

-El ma dicho... – dijo Ella casi llorando.

-Ya lo se peque...- dijo Luka agachándose junto a Lizzy – pero ahora me tengo que ir a casa a ducharme para quitarme toda la papilla que tengo en el pelo y para arrancarme las coletas estas, pero te prometo que un día vengo para que me pintes entero, ¿vale?

La niña sonrió maliciosamente y salió corriendo escaleras arriba con la barra de labios en una mano, y el peine en la otra.

-Puedes ducharte aquí...- dijo Elizabeth levantándose de esa posición.

-No, no te preocupes, me voy a casa y así me cambio de ropa. – dijo Luka.

-Dúchate aquí y te cambias en el County...que tampoco pasa nada, porque te pongas otra vez esta ropa... – dijo tirando de un botoncito del polo. – Además...si te llevo a tu casa no llegamos al trabajo.

-¿Y por qué ibas a llevarme? – dijo Luka extrañado.

-¿Tengo que recordarte que no tienes coche? – dijo Elizabeth sonriendo.

-Oooopssss – dijo Luka habiendo olvidado lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior con sus llaves.

-O también puedo dejarte algo de ropa de Mark, seguro que te sirve...

-No, eso nunca Lizz. Ante todo respeto a Mark, para mí era un gran ejemplo a seguir, de veras. -¡Oh vamos! No pasa nada porque te pongas una camiseta de Mark.

-Para mi si pasa...- dijo Luka bastante serio respecto a la conversación.

-Vale. De acuerdo...pues entonces sube, y dúchate. Ponte de nuevo tu ropa y en el County te cambias, ¿si?- dijo Elizabeth dejándose convencer por las razones que Luka tenía para rechazar una camiseta de Mark.

-Eso me parece más coherente. – dijo Luka guiñando un ojo.

-Déjame al menos que te limpie el polo de la papilla, y que te quite esas coletas. ¿Tu no sabes que hay que quitarse las gomas del pelo antes de dormir...? Así se te acabará recortando el pelo, y se te llenará de marcas. – dijo Elizabeth al más puro estilo "madre consejera".

-Te aseguro que no lo sabía, pero de todas formas no tenía pensado volver a llenarme el pelo de lacitos horribles de estos...- dijo tirando a ciegas de una de las coletitas.

-¿Te las quitas o te las quito? M e da a mi, que no llegamos a tiempo, y la canguro está a punto de venir para llevarse a Ella a la guardería.

-Quítamelas... rápido por favor. Lo único que me faltaba es que tu canguro piense que soy una especie de travestido o algo por el estilo.- dijo sentándose en una silla baja. Elizabeth se colocó por detrás.

-¿Acaso lo eres? – dijo Lizz arrancando una de las gomas y dejándola en un cenicero al que jamás se había dado uso.

-De momento no...a menos que la que nos liasteis anoche, nos vuelva adictos a resaltar nuestros traseros con faldas ajustaditas y shorts provocativos. – dijo Luka girando su brazo por detrás de las piernas de Lizzy para darle un pellizco cerca del trasero.

-¡Aisss!¡ Que duele! ¡ No pellizques! – dijo tirando con saña de una de las coletas que mejor permanecían hechas.

-¡Aissssss! ¡Que eso si que duele! ¿Es lo mismo un pellizco que arrancarte un mechón de pelo?. -dijo Luka haciendo pucheros fingidos.

-Como se nota que nunca te has depilado. ¡Flojucho!

Elizabeth siguió quitando las gomitas del pelo de Luka, hasta que hubo acabado.

-Bueno...ya está. Ahora sube a ducharte. Allí tienes toallas, jabón...todo lo que necesitas. El baño está al lado de la habitación de Ella. En el estante de arriba del mueblecito, tienes gomina. Vuélcate el bote en la cabeza, porque no creo que se te quiten los cuernitos estos que se te han quedado de las gomas. –dijo Lizzy cogiendo un mechón del pelo de Luka. – Yo mientras, voy a buscar a Ella y a vestirla. La canguro llegará en cualquier momento para llevarla a la guardería.

-¿Cuánto nos queda para que empiece el turno? – dijo Luka palpándose los bolsillos del vaquero en busca de su reloj.

-Exactamente – dijo Elizabeth mirando al reloj de cocina que colgaba en la pared sobre el microondas - nos quedan 22 minutos y 13 segundos. Y 10 minutos para que vengan a recoger a Ella.

-Vamos... que tengo que ducharme como un rayo...Mejor me voy subiendo. ¿Quieres la camiseta para limpiarla entonces? – dijo Luka

-Si, quítatela. – dijo Lizzy alejándose con el cenicero en la mano para vaciarlo en el cubo de la basura.

Luka se sacó el polo negro y se lo tendió a Elizabeth que se le quedó mirando el torso desnudo. Cogió la camiseta y la dejó sobre la mesa. Agarró a Luka por la cintura y se puso de puntillas para darle un cariñoso beso. Luka le respondió con otro más dulce...se dejaron llevar.

Luka comenzó a besarla por el cuello, levantando su tupida melena. Elizabeth empezó a acariciar el rostro de Luka suavemente casi temiendo que fuese a romperse... el momento no podía ser más lindo...

-¡¡¡¡¡¡Mamiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!!!! ¡¡¡¡¡Pissssssss!!!! – gritó Ella haciendo tambalearse la puerta semi-giratoria de la cocina. Luka dio un paso a atrás y miró a Elizabeth medio abochornado.

-Voy a ducharme... – dijo Luka dando un suave beso a Lizz en la mejilla.

Ambos estaban totalmente rojos. La escena era bastante cómica.

Luka salió de la cocina riéndose de sí mismo y Elizabeth se rió de la entrada triunfal que había hecho Ella.

-¡Venga corre! – dijo saliendo de su trance.

Comenzó a correr cacheteando suavemente el trasero de la niña que corría delante de ella, dirigiéndose al cuarto de baño de la planta de abajo, a toda velocidad.

-¡¡Ay mami, que meo!!- dijo Ella corriendo entrando al baño. Elizabeth dispuso a la niña, para que orinase, mientras se reía de todo cuanto le rodeaba.

Su vida empezaba a cobrar sentido después de mucho tiempo. Aquellas dos personas con las en ese momento compartía casa, estaba segura de que le alegrarían la existencia.


	17. In Fraganti

CAPITULO17: IN FRAGANTI  
  
Luka esperó a que el agua saliese lo suficientemente templada del grifo para poder ducharse. Ya se había despojado de su roa, habiéndola colocado estratégicamente doblada sobre la encimera del lavabo. -¿No hay cortinilla de ducha? – se dijo en voz alta para sí mismo. De igual manera se metió en la ducha y esperó a que una marea de agua templada le cayese sobre la cara. Empezó a tararear una canción que ni él mismo conocía. Fuera podía oír las voces de Lizzy y Ella.

* * *

-¡¡¡Ella ven aquí!!! – dijo Elizabeth corriendo detrás de Ella por todo el pasillo del piso superior de la casa. -¡Maria va a venir enseguida para llevarte a la guardería, y aún no estás vestida!- concluyó atrapando a Ella que reía frenéticamente. 

Elizabeth la cogió al vuelo hasta poner la tripita de la niña en su boca. Empezó a hacerle "pedorretas", las cuales, mataban de risa a la pequeña.

-¡¡¡¡Cosillasssssss!!!! – dijo la niña gritando totalmente roja del ataque de risa al que estaba siendo sometida por su propia madre.

-Si Ella, si, cosquillas. Y como no me dejes vestirte, llamaré a Luka para que te haga cosquillas en los pies. – dijo echando a la niña sobre su cama, aún deshecha.

La criatura, pareció calmarse. Parecía que aquel comentario que su madre había hecho sobre sus sensibles pies, le había calado hondo.

Se sentó en el borde de la cama con la piernas colgando hacia el suelo. Cogió uno de sus ositos y lo agarró con fuerza, mientras su madre buscaba algo de ropa en los cajones amarillos del armario, que estaba frente a la cama. Elizabeth estaba agachada cuando Ella sufrió un arrebato y le lanzó el peluche a la cabeza.

Aquello no había ni mucho menos lastimado a Elizabeth sin embargo se giró para saber la razón del repentino ataque de su hija. Llevaba un pantalón rosa chillón y una camiseta blanca con rayitas rosas en la mano, para ponerle a la niña.

-¿Por qué me has lanzado a Boo Boo? – dijo Lizzy agachándose a recoger el muñeco del suelo. -¡¡Pies de Ella no!! – dijo la niña cruzándose de brazos.

Parecía que aquel inofensivo comentario había calado muy hondo en la pequeña.

Elizabeth se rió y comenzó a desnudar a la niña. La cambió la camiseta interior y las braguitas y forcejeó con ella esquivando sus patadas para ponerla el pantalón. Después le puso la camiseta y fue a otro de los cajones a buscar unos calcetines.

Se los puso, temiendo que Ella le soltase una patada en las narices por estar demasiado cerca de sus pies.

-¿Qué quieres: zapatos o zapatillas? – dijo Elizabeth metiendo la mano debajo de la cama y sacando los dos pares de calzado que la niña tenía al uso.

-Ribus– dijo la niña señalando sus zapatillas de deporte.

Elizabeth calzó las pequeñas deportivas a la niña y la mandó que bajase a ver la televisión mientras ella se arreglaba para ir al County. Ella cogió una pelota para entretenerse mientras tanto.

Elizabeth ,se ducharía en el baño de su habitación y se vestiría enseguida. No tenía demasiado tiempo para perder. Se metió en su cuarto y al pasar por el pasillo, no pudo evitar mirar por una rendija de la puerta del baño en la que estaba Luka.

-¡¡Mierda, la cortinilla de la ducha!! ¡Que vergüenza! – dijo y se tapó la boca como si alguien hubiese podido oírla y chivarse después.

Corrió a su cuarto y se desnudó a toda velocidad, para tomar su rápida y relajante ducha de todas las mañanas.

En la parte baja de la casa se oía el sonido de unos dibujos animados con el volumen demasiado alto. Acompañando a ese zumbir incesante, un ruido de vidrios rotos llegó a los oídos de Elizabeth que acababa de entrar en la ducha. Se enfundó el albornoz, unas zapatillas de andar por casa y abrió el grifo del agua caliente para tenerla así cuando volviese a subir.

Elizabeth bajó las escaleras para encontrarse con una Ella que se chupaba el dedo pulgar mirando un jarrón hecho añicos. Ella vio la cara de su madre que decía "niña del demonio, huye antes de que tu cara entre en contacto con mi mano". Empezó a hacer pucheros, pero Elizabeth, extrañamente recobró la compostura.

-Jarra sa matao del muebe...- dijo Ella mordiéndose las uñas, con la pelota en la mano.

-¡¡Pero como se va a matar un jarrón de mueble Ella!!!, ¡¡¡¿y cuantas veces te he dicho que no juegues en casa con la pelota?!!! – dijo Elizabeth acercándose a la niña, quitándole la pelota y guardándola en uno de los bolsillos del albornoz.

Se agachó hacia la mesa y cogió la cámara de fotos que utilizaron la noche anterior.

-Toma, entretente en lo que yo me ducho. Sube a tu cuarto y hazle fotos a todos tus peluches...y luego las ponemos en el álbum ¿quieres? – dijo Elizabeth tendiendo la cámara a su hija intentando olvidar lo que había pasado.

Ella tomó la cámara y subió las escaleras, para hacer lo que su madre le había dicho. Elizabeth, bastante intranquila se dirigió a su cuarto y se metió en la ducha. [...]

A los pocos minutos, Ella se cansó de fotografiar a sus muñecos, así que siguió fotografiando todo lo que encontraba a su paso: las alfombras, los cuadros, un paragüero que había en el pasillo, las llaves de la luz, enchufes... Su madre le había enseñado a usar la pequeña cámara deshechable, pero lo que no le había enseñado, era a tirar fotos correctamente. En vez de mirar por el objetivo guiñando un ojo, lo que la niña hacía era cerrar los dos y darle al botón, hasta que un "clic" llegaba a sus oídos.

Salió de su habitación y se dirigió al cuarto de baño. Empujó sigilosamente la puerta que permanecía entreabierta y siguió lanzando fotos a diestro y siniestro. Alguien se estaba duchando, y no era su madre.

Llegó un momento en el que Ella sintió, que la ruedecita que tanto le gustaba girar para que saliese la foto, se atascó. Salió des cuarto de baño, tras su sesión de fotográfica y se dirigió al cuarto de su madre para que solucionase su problema con la cámara. Elizabeth acababa de salir y se secaba el pelo con una toalla cuando Ella entró con cara de sofoco y angustia.

-Mami...roto. – dijo tendiendo la cámara a su madre. Elizabeth tomó la pequeña máquina e intentó ver que es lo que se había roto.

-No...está entera. ¿Esta vez no la has tirado contra la pared, verdad? ¿Qué se ha roto, cielo?- dijo devolviéndosela a la niña, para que le explicase el problema.

-No va la cosa. – dijo Ella señalando el cargador giratorio.

Elizabeth volvió a tomar la máquina y probó a girar. No iba. Miró las fotos que habían sido hechas y se dio cuenta de que el carrete se había acabado.

-Se han acabado las fotos. No se ha roto...- dijo sonriendo a su hija.

Ella asintió sin mucha convicción y se marchó, dejando la cámara en la habitación de su madre. El timbre de la puerta resonó en la parte de arriba de la casa. Elizabeth se ajustó el cinturón del albornoz y avisó a Ella que cogiese el abrigo. Bajó las escaleras a toda velocidad.

Abrió la puerta. La canguro.

Elizabeth se despidió de Ella dándola un sonoro beso en la mejilla, a la que la niña respondió limpiándose la cara asqueada.

-Babas... – dijo Ella con cara de poco amigos.

Elizabeth rió y se despidió de su hija desde la puerta. Hacía un frió horrible. Cerró la puerta y subió de nuevo las escaleras para vestirse. Tenían 10 minutos.

-Luka...¡¡¡¡¿estás ya!!!!? – gritó Elizabeth antes de cerrar la puerta de su cuarto.

En ese mismo instante Luka salió del cuarto de baño, de nuevo con sus vaqueros puestos, pero sin camiseta.

-Lizz...¡Mi camisa!!- dijo Luka intentando buscar a Elizabeth con la mirada en la parte de abajo, agarrado a la barandilla.

-Está en la cocina- gritó Elizabeth desde su habitación, dejándole claro a Luka, dónde se encontraban ella, y la camisa. Luka bajó las escaleras y se puso la camiseta de nuevo, deseando llegar al County para ponerse una que no oliese a papilla.

Subió las escaleras de dos en dos, con el pelo empapado y volvió a meterse en el baño. Buscó la gomina donde le había indicado Elizabeth y se esparció un buen pegote por el pelo, extendiéndosela con las manos, y colocando el pelo posteriormente con ayuda de un peine.

Elizabeth salió escopetada de la habitación y se metió al baño en el que Luka daba los últimos retoques a su tupida cabellera. Elizabeth agarró a Luka por la espalda y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Ya estás suficientemente peinadito, Luka. Ahora vámonos que llegamos tarde. – dijo dándole un manotazo en el trasero.

Luka se giró y se la quedó mirando con cara de asombro.

-¡¡¡Guau!!! ¡ Estás preciosa! – dijo cogiendo a Elizabeth de una mano haciendo que girara sobre su propio pie.

Elizabeth había elegido para aquel frío día de invierno una falda negra por las rodillas, una camisa roja y unos pendientes largos negros y rojos que acentuaban mucho más su melena color avellana. Había optado por recogérsela con una especie de palos chinos que se cruzaban entre sí, dejando caer algunos rizos por encima de ellos. Llevaba un maquillaje suave en el que básicamente se destacaban unos labios rojos y carnosos. Un perfilador negro, destacaba los ojos de la mujer inglesa, otorgándoles un color aún mas impactante.

-Gracias.- dijo Elizabeth halagada, poniéndose casi del mismo tono de la camisa. Abrió un pequeño armario y sacó unas botas altas negras de suela cómoda, sin apenas tacón.

-Vámonos de aquí, o llegaremos tarde.- dijo Elizabeth arrastrando a Luka escaleras abajo.

En la planta baja, buscaron los abrigos que dejaron tirados la noche anterior y se los pusieron velozmente antes de abrir la puerta.

-¡¡Oh!! ¡Casi lo olvidaba!- dijo Elizabeth dando las llaves del coche a Luka. – Ve arrancándolo. Con el frío le costará. Voy a subir a por algo.- dijo Elizabeth emprendiendo la marcha nuevamente hacia arriba.

Luka salió a la calle y sintió el arduo frío de la mañana en Chicago.

Se metió en el coche y lo arrancó. Tres intentos tuvo que hacer hasta que por fin dio señas de vida. Fue entonces cuando entró Elizabeth con un pequeño objeto en la mano.

La cámara de fotos.

-Veamos la que nos liasteis anoche. –dijo Luka poniendo rumbo al hospital bajo la sonrisa socarrona de Lizzy.


	18. Objetivo Infantil

CAPITULO18: OBJETIVO INFANTIL  
  
Luka aparcó el coche un par de calles más allá de la entrada principal del County. Sería mejor no entrar hasta la puerta con el coche, para evitar rumores y habladurías.

Ciertamente a ninguno de los dos le importaba, compartir su romance con el mundo, sin embargo, preferían separar su vida personal de la profesional.

Luka besó a Elizabeth y salió corriendo. A Elizabeth seguramente no le caería regañina por llegar 10 minutos tarde, sin embargo, estaba totalmente seguro de que a él si le caería.

Se abrochó bien el abrigo y aceleró el paso. Entró en la sala principal y todo parecía estar realmente tranquilo. Frank tecleaba algo en su inseparable ordenador, Gallant y Carter, estaban sentados en unas sillas cerca de Frank. Parecían estar agotados.

A Carter, aun se le notaban restos de la raya del ojo, que Abby le había aplicado la noche anterior.

-Que Carter, ¿no sabes aún lo que es el desmaquillante? – dijo Luka con un tono de voz muy alto.

-¿Quieres dejar de dar voces, Kovac? – dijo Carter malhumorado sujetando su cabeza entre las manos.

Gallant reía picaronamente, haciendo un gesto parecido al de Carter. Ambos tenía una resaca enorme de la noche anterior.

Elizabeth Corday entraba por la puerta en ese momento, quejándose del frío que hacía a esas horas de la mañana. Saludó como de costumbre a los chicos, y cogió el recado que alguien la había dejado en manos de Frank.

-¿Es del doctor Romano? – dijo Elizabeth sujetando un post-it en sus manos.

-Si, la necesitaba ahora mismo para una cirugía. Está supervisando a un par de estudiantes de último curso, viendo que usted no llegaba. – dijo Frank

-¿Robert está en quirófano? – dijo Lizzy quitándose el abrigo.

-Eso creo.

Lizzy buscó algo en su bolsillo y se lo tendió a Luka.

-Tu Kovac, que pareces ser el único que se mantiene en pie, hazme el favor de llevarme la cámara a revelar. – dijo Elizabeth ocultando una sonrisa.

Carter y Gallant levantaron la cabeza y se maldijeron a si mismo por lo ocurrido la noche anterior.

-¿Son de anoche?- dijo Luka.

-No, son de un bautizo que tuve la semana pasada.- dijo Elizabeth para evitar que Gallant y Carter le arrebatasen la cámara y la destrozaran como hienas. Sabía que Luka, conocía en realidad el contenido del carrete.

-De acuerdo.- dijo Luka aceptando la cámara. Frank informó a los médicos de que un trauma llegaría en breve.

Luka salió corriendo de County, directo a la tienda que se encontraba al otro lado de la calle. Elizabeth, se perdió por el pasillo, camino de los ascensores.  
  
Luka regresó al County con el resguardo del carrete en la mano, para dejárselo a Frank, y que posteriormente se lo diera a Elizabeth, si él estaba en algún trauma. Esperaba que aún no hubiesen llegado los heridos. Llegaba de cruzar la calle, cuando varias ambulancias llegaban a la puerta, y dejaban varios heridos que fueron atendidos por Susan, Gallant, Carter y Weaver.

-¡Llegas tarde Kovac.! – gritó Weaver entrando al paciente.

-He ido a la tienda de fotos. Creo que llegué antes que usted. La he visto aparcar mientras yo dejaba un carrete. – dijo Luka echando una mano a Susan que le miraba con una sonrisa de complicidad.

Weaver optó por callarse y entrar con el paciente. Carter la acompañaba. Luka, Gallant y Susan, entraron con el siguiente paciente. El último. Parecía haber sido un choque entre dos autos, pero no muy grave. Trabajaron durante algunos minutos con el paciente, hasta que le estabilizaron el nivel del oxígeno. Gallant le subió a una habitación en planta, y Luka y Susan continuaron rutinariamente con su día.

* * *

-¿Has visto a la Doctora Corday? – preguntó Luka sentado en una silla de la salita, mientras saboreaba un zumo de melocotón de un tetrabrik con cara de niño pequeño. -¡Mierda...se me ha colado la pajita para dentro! – dijo mientras hurgaba con la punta del dedo meñique para intentar en vano sacar la pajita.

-¿Y para que quieres tu a la Doctora Corday, si se puede saber? – dijo Susan mordiendo su manzana, con un tono picarón.

-No pongas ese tono de voz. Antes le dejé a Frank el resguardo de un carrete de fotos para que se lo diera a Elizabeth pero hace nada le pregunté a Frank y me dijo que Lizz no ha bajado en toda la mañana.

-¡¡¡Uy!!!, ¿ya la llamas Lizz? – dijo Susan intentando tirarle de la lengua.

-Es mi compañera de trabajo, hay una amistad...¿no pretenderás que la llame Elizabeth toda la vida? Las cosas cambian "Sue"... – dijo Luka vertiendo el zumo en un vaso, harto de hurgar para recuperar la pajita perdida.

-¡ Y ahora yo soy Sue! ¡Renovarse o morir ¿eh, "Lu"? – dijo Susan arrojando el corazón pelado de su manzana a una papelera cercana. – Voy a buscar a Elizabeth, para decirle que yo le recojo el carrete. ¿Está pagado?

-Si...creo que sí.- dijo Luka acabando su zumo.

Ambos salieron de la salita para dirigirse a recepción.

-Frank...dame el resguardo del carrete de Corday. Localízala y dile que tengo yo las fotos ¿vale? – dijo Susan esperando a que Frank le diese lo que le pedía.

Frank le entregó un papel amarillo con unas letras impresas y Susan salió corriendo sin detenerse a coger su abrigo. No tardaría mucho. Luka se sentó junto a Frank y allí esperaron en silencio. Elizabeth Corday salió del ascensor dirigiéndose directamente hacia recepción.

-Luka...¿llevaste a revelar la cámara? – preguntó Elizabeth muy risueña.

-La Doctora Lewis acaba de ir a recogerlo. – dijo Luka con un tono bastante poco amistoso. Deseaba preservarse los modales que le hubiese gustado utilizar con Elizabeth.

-¡Oh!, ¡De acuerdo! Estaba en una cirugía, un par de ellas en realidad, y no he podido bajar antes. Hoy ha sido un día bastante movidito. – dijo Elizabeth hablando casi consigo misma.

Se apoyó en el mostrador de la recepción y esperó en silencio a que Susan llegase con las fotos. Un par de minutos más tarde, Susan entró con la cara totalmente roja, sosteniendo en una mano las fotos y en otra el paquete en el que venían dispuestas. Dos lágrimas de risa descontrolada se desparramaban por sus mejillas. Tenía los ojos totalmente llorosos, y se sujetaba el estómago haciendo ver que le dolía de tanto reírse.

Elizabeth se sorprendió de la reacción de Susan. Sabía que los chicos, la noche anterior habían hecho el mayor ridículo de su vida, pero no pensaba que fuese para tanto. Susan vio a Elizabeth que le sonreía desde la recepción. Guardó las fotos en el paquete para entregárselas a Lizzy.

Esperó a que se abriese la puerta corredera y entró. Susan se las dio a Elizabeth y se marchó a la salita carcajeándose a pierna suelta.

-Me encanta tu toallero Lizz... ya me dirás dónde los venden. – dijo empujando la puerta con el trasero y perdiéndose tras esta. Elizabeth sonrió extrañada... no recordaba haber fotografiado ningún toallero aquella noche.

Luka y Frank se levantaron de un salto para ver las fotos, y Elizabeth se giró de repente para evitar que viesen las imágenes. Frank optó por sentarse. Tenía demasiado frío como para abandonar su pequeño calefactor y su silla. Luka en cambio, persiguió a Elizabeth hasta que le permitió ver las fotografías.

Elizabeth iba pasándolas una a una, con las consiguientes sonrisas de Luka.  
  
-Que pintas tenía Carter con ese vestido... – dijo Luka antes de que Elizabeth pasase a la siguiente foto.

-Y tu con mi camisa... – dijo Elizabeth mirando dulcemente a Luka, que le hizo un gesto con el que indicaba que disimulase. Elizabeth continuó pasando fotos y se quedó parada en una, seguramente la que le había causado a Susan aquel repentino ataque de risa.

Luka abrió los ojos de par en par y Lizzy abrió la boca un poco más de lo que Luka la tenía abierta.

-¿Lizz... esa foto?- dijo Luka.

-Lu...Luka te juro que no la he hecho yo. –dijo Elizabeth tartamudeando totalmente colorada.

-¿¡Elizabeth!? – dijo Luka llamándola sarcásticamente. -¡Es mi culo! ¡Concretamente mi culo, mientras me ducho! ¿Por qué diablos tienes una foto de mi trasero? – dijo Luka a medio camino entre el llanto y la carcajada.

-¡Que te digo que yo no he hecho esta maldita foto! – dijo Elizabeth sonrojada.

-Tu baño, tu ducha sin cortinilla... no cabe duda de que es tu casa. – dijo Luka haciendo gestos con la boca, pasándose frenéticamente la mano por el pelo y la frente.

Elizabeth pasó otra foto y soltó un grito, del que no se conocería nunca el origen. Luka aparecía con una toalla a la cintura agachado recogiendo algo del suelo.

-Si yo te hubiese hecho la foto, me hubieses visto Luka...- dijo Elizabeth sonrojada.

-¿Entonces? – dijo Luka cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Ella? – dijo Elizabeth con cara de culpabilidad. – Le dije que jugase con la cámara de fotos...que hiciese fotos a Boo-Boo. Supongo que se cansó de él.

-¿Y quien es Boo-Boo? – dijo Luka.

-Su peluche favorito. Supongo que le pareciste más fotogénico que ese peluche azul con ojos de sapo... – dijo Lizz sonriendo.

-Ya...- dijo Luka con resignación.

-¿Ves? Las fotos no están bien encuadradas...las tiró como mejor le vino. La pobre guiña los dos ojos cuando dispara. – dijo Elizabeth sonriendo. –Por cierto...Ella debe estar a punto de venir. Le dije a la canguro que me la trajera sobre las 5 y media. ¿Qué hora tienes?

-Las 5 y cuarto. Ya deben estar llegando, ¿no crees?.- dijo Luka resignado a punto de echarse a llorar de la vergüenza.

Se marchó con la cabeza gacha ante las persistentes risas de Elizabeth. Entró en la salita y Susan continuó con el legado de Elizabeth.

-Ni se te ocurra decir una sola palabra. –dijo Luka tirándose de espaldas al sofá tapándose la cara con un cojín bastante fofo que servía de almohada esporádicamente.

Elizabeth entró con las fotos en la mano y las dejó en la mesa, dirigiendo una mirada de complicidad a Susan que continuaba riéndose de Luka.

-¿Y no hay nada nuevo que yo deba saber? – dijo Susan regalando una sonrisa a Luka y a Elizabeth, que dejaba claro, cual era el precio a pagar para mantener su silencio.


End file.
